Miracle Of Giving Fool ::Repost
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: REPOST! Remake dari K-Movie! Entah sampai kapan kisah itu terpendam dibawah daun berguguran. Dan entah sampai kapan perasaan ini akan terus terkubur dibawah tumpukan salju tipis. Kisah si bodoh yang selalu tersenyum dan menunggu. Dan sekarang? Senyum tulus itu akhirnya pudar. Yesung Ryeowook Yewook. RnR! DLDR! Update LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**xxXxx**

**Miracle Of Giving Fool**

**Cast:: **Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, and other.

**Genre:: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

**Rate:: **T.

**Warning:: **Gender switch, AU, OOC, and Typos.

**Disclaimer:: **This story is mine. For the cast in here I just borrow their name so you can easily imagine the story. Adapted from Korean Movie, named Miracle Of Giving Fool same as the title. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Kim Yesung is **MINE.**

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 1**

**Ryeowook POV**

Taehanminguk.

Hah… negara yang sudah lama tidak kusandangi. Setelah hampir sepuluh tahun aku berada di Eropa tepatnya Paris untuk belajar Seni Musik. Perjalanan yang melelahkan berada didalam pesawat selama hampir 12 jam. Bayangkan betapa membosankannya? Jangan, jangan dibayangkan.

Sekarang aku sedang mencari taksi untuk mencapai kerumah kediaman keluargaku. Sebuah taksi berisi menepi dan dua orang yeojya keluar dari taksi itu. Aku buru-buru menaiki taksi itu dan memberitahu tujuanku.

Duduk lagi… huff.

"Kita sudah sampai agasshi." Ujar supir taksi itu.

"Oh, ne," Aku melihat keluar taksi. "Menepi disini saja."

Supir taksi itu menepikan mobil dan membiarkanku turun. Dia ikut turun untuk mengeluarkan koper berwarna ungu milikku yang berada dibagasi. Setelah kubayar, aku kembali menyeret koper menuju rumah terbesar diwilayah Incheon ini.

Aku menyeret koperku dan melewati sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi juga tidak terlalu pendek. Dipuncak bukit terlihat seseorang. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat orang itu. Seorang namja.

Namja itu berdiri dengan cepat dan menuruni bukit yang tingginya hampir lima meter diatas permukaan tanah. Karena saking terburu-buru, namja itu terpeleset dan berguling menuruni bukit. Tapi anehnya, dia bisa kembali bangkit. Mungkin karena ada sedikit bagian bukit yang rata.

Semakin dekat, semakin terlihat wajahnya. Wajahnya agak bulat tapi dagunya terbentuk, rambutnya agak keriting dan berwarna hitam, mata cokelat muda sipit melengkung seperti bulan sabit, hidungnya mancung sempurna, phyltrumnya pendek dan tidak terlalu cekung, bibirnya… uhm menggoda. Tapi sayang, dia kelihatan kumal. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat kotor karena tanah dan rumput yang menempel dibaju _training_-nya.

"Ryeo-ryeowook-ah!"

Kudengar namja itu memanggil namaku dan berlari mendekatiku. Wajahnya kelihatan _excited _bertemu denganku. Kurasa… ada yang aneh dengannya.

Aku kembali menyeret koperku dan meninggalkannya. Tunggu, jangan bilang aku sombong. Aku tahu dia memanggilku dan sepertinya mengenalku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenal bahkan mengingatnya. Mungkin saja dia orang jahat. Siapa yang tahu kan?

Kurasakan auranya berada didekatku. Bukan apa-apa, aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya. Dia berjalan dengan menyeret sepatu _converse _butut. Tidak sebanding dengan _converse_ yang sedang kupakai saat ini.

"Ryeowook-ah," Dia berjalan mundur didepanku, dan terus tersenyum. "Ryeo-ryeowook-ah. Benarkah kau Ryeowook?"

Aku masih tetap berjalan dan menatapnya, senyumnya semakin merekah. "Apakah… aku mengenalmu?"

"Ryeowook-ah, tidak mengenalku?"

Sekali lagi keanehannya, dia tetap tersenyum.

"Mian, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau mengenalku dimana?"

Seketika senyumnya digantikan dengan tatapan tidak enak dan merasa bersalah. "Ngh? Ah, aniyeyo. Ryeowook-ah, mi-mianhae. Aku lupa, aku lupa. Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Ngh… mianhae," Dia menunduk, tapi dia tersenyum lagi. "Ba-bangapseubnida."

Dia berlari kecil meninggalkanku. Tidak jauh, sepatu dikaki kanannya terlepas. Tapi dia hanya menoleh dan menatap sepatu itu sebentar lalu berlari lagi.

Babonikka?

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku kerumah. Aku masih memperhatikan sepatu butut itu. Seorang pemulung menarik gerobak mendekati sepatu itu dan menaruh sepatu itu dikeranjang kecil yang berisi sepatu-sepatu butut. Kenapa pemulung itu mengambil sepatu namja tadi?

Ketika aku dan pemulung itu semakin dekat dan berpapasan, tanpa sadar aku memanggil pemulung itu.

"Chogiyo," Kulihat pemulung itu menoleh padaku. "A-aku ingin sepatu itu. Sepatu itu milikku."

Aku tidak pintar berbohong, kalau berbohong pasti akan ketahuan dari mataku. Jadi aku tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan pemulung itu. Pemulung yang tak kalah kelihatan kumal dan kumuh dari namja tadi.

Karena tidak ada balasan darinya, aku menatapnya lagi. "Kembalikan, itu milikku," Dia masih memandangku dengan tatapan yang aku tidak mengerti. "Jeongmaliyeyo."

Pemulung itu terkekeh dan mengambil satu buah sepatu _converse _putih yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi cokelat. Dia menyodorkan sepatu itu padaku. "Yeogi," Dengan sengaja pemulung itu menyodorkannya semakin dekat kearah wajahku, sampai-sampai bau sepatu itu menyengat kehidungku. "Yeogi."

"Uhh… ne."

Dengan berat hati aku memegang tali sepatu itu. Pemulung itu kembali tersenyum aneh padaku. Kenapa ditempatku tinggal dulu sekarang orang-orangnya aneh-aneh?

Kuikat kedua tali sepatu yang menjuntai kekoperku. Setelah itu aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku. Perjalanan yang seharusnya tidak lama, jadi terasa lama bagiku. Hah sudahlah, aku ingin buru-buru pulang dan mandi air hangat. Maklum, sudah masuk musim gugur. Kupandangi rumah besar diantara rumah lainnya.

Rumah yang selalu kurindukan.

"Appa! Umma!" Aku meneriaki pintu gerbang yang lebih tinggi dariku.

Belum ada jawaban dari dalam rumah.

"Appa! Umma!"

Kudengar suara gerasak-gerusuk dari arah dalam rumah. Aku yakin kedua orang itu sudah dengar suaraku yang melengking. Semoga saja mereka tidak tuli karena mendengar teriakanku yang kelewat merdu tadi.

"Wookie!"

Kudengar suara appa dan umma yang berbarengan dari balik gerbang. Kulihat gerbang rumahku terbuka dan kulihat juga dua pasang nampyeon-anae yang tidak pernah terlihat tua. Keduanya memandangku tidak percaya.

"A-aigooo! Anakku!"

Umma membuka kedua tangannya dan siap merengkuhku, aku langsung menghambur kepelukkannya. Kurasakan juga kehangatan lengan kekar appa yang melingkar mendekap aku dan umma. Setelah adegan pelukan, appa membantuku memasukan koper kedalam rumah.

Dan… dimulailah acara kangen-kangenanku dan kedua orang tuaku yang tidak pernah tua.

**xxXxx**

Aku menghela nafasku. Kulipat tanganku yang didadaku. Udara semakin dingin ketika dimalam hari. Semuanya yang ada di Korea sudah lama kurindukan. Sepuluh tahun tidak pulang memang membuatku rindu setengah mati. Apalagi dengan kedua orang tuaku.

Appaku, Kim Hankyung. Seorang namja tampan nan tinggi dan kekar keturunan China. Sekarang umurnya sudah menginjak 45an, tapi dia tidak berubah sedikitpun. Masih banyak yeojya yang tertarik padanya. Sifat penyayangnya, sifat sabarnya, itu yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Dia seorang dokter.

Ummaku, Kim Heechul. Seorang yeojya cantik dan mempunyai tubuh yang dielu-elukan namja manapun. Umur umma sudah menginjak 45an juga. Maklum saja, ummaku lebih tua setahun dari appaku. Ummaku sangat tegas, tapi juga sifat tidak tegaannya membuat dia terlihat lembut. Dia sangat anggun. Dia seorang dokter juga, tapi dokter hewan.

Dan aku sendiri, Kim Ryeowook. Mahasiswi biasa yang menuntut ilmu di Eropa sana. Umurku masih 20 tahun. Wajahku tidak terlalu cantik seperti umma, aku juga mungil dibandingkan yeojya lain, tidak seperti umma yang tinggi. Aku selalu kalah dari umma, tapi kata umma. Semua orang punya kelebihan masing-masing. Dan sejak umma berkata seperti itu, dia mulai menjadi panutanku.

Rumah ini, rumah yang kutinggali sejak kecil sampai aku menginjak umur 10 tahun. Aku pindah ke Eropa bersama sepupu dan keluarganya. Aku tidak pernah pulang ke Korea, karena hanya akan membuang-buang uang untuk biaya pesawat. Tapi karena terlalu rindu, jadi aku pulang sekarang. Dan balkon kamarku, sebagai tempat yang paling aku rindu!

Tapi, aku merasa ada yang tidak enak. Seperti… ada orang yang sedang memperhatikanku. Aku mulai menolehkan kepalaku kemana-mana. Mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Dan mataku tertuju pada lampu jalan yang menjulang. Dibawah lampu, terlihat seorang namja yang memandang kagum kearahku.

Namja tadi siang.

**xxXxx**

"Wookie-ah, sudah bangun?"

Aku menoleh keasal suara, ummaku sedang memotong sayuran. Karena terlalu malas untuk membantu, aku hanya menjawab umma dengan gumaman dan memakai sepatuku.

"Appa sudah berangkat?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu, lihat saja sekarang sudah jam berapa," Jawab umma acuh. "Appa dan umma sangat senang kau pulang, Wookie-ah."

Aku tersenyum kecil, tentu saja mereka senang kalau aku pulang. Masa anak semata wayang tidak pulang selama sepuluh tahun tapi mereka biasa saja. Aku berani bertaruh, tidak mungkin.

"Oh, ya Wookie-ah," Aku menoleh pada umma. "Kenapa kau bisa mempunyai sepatunya Yesung?"

"Sepatu?" Tanyaku bingung.

Umma mengangguk. "Hm, sepatunya Yesung."

Aku mengingat-ingat. "Sepatu?"

Aku melirik kekananku dan kulihat sepatu butut dilantai. Sepatu kotor itu teronggok sendirian, kasihan.

"Yesung?"

"Hm, Kim Yesung. Teman masa kecilmu yang bodoh itu loh. Kau tidak ingat?" Umma berdiri dan mencuci sayuran yang telah dipotongnya.

Aku semakin bingung. "Teman masa kecilku… tidak ada yang bodoh, umma."

Aku kembali memakai sepatuku yang tadi masih belum selesai. Memangnya teman masa kecilku ada yang bodoh? Kurasa tidak ada.

Umma mendekatiku. "Kau mau pergi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ne, mau beli kopi."

"Loh? Kalau kopi umma juga bisa buatkan untukmu."

Aku berdiri ketika aku selesai memakai sepatuku. Aku berbalik menatap ummaku dan memeluknya. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

**xxXxx**

"Banyak sekali café disini."

Aku berjalan santai mencari café tepat untuk membeli kopi. Kebiasaan lama Eropa mulai menggerogotiku. Kalau tidak minum kopi saat pagi, rasanya ada yang aneh. Ah… kebiasaan Eropa yang melekat memang susah untuk dihindari.

Kulihat satu café yang bernama agak unik, seperti nama lagu masa anak-anak dulu.

Jageunbyeol. (Bintang Kecil)

Aku memasuki café itu. Tidak terlalu banyak cahaya disini, hanya ada beberapa ruangan kecil dan sekat-sekat yang memisahkan ruangan-ruangan itu. Agak aneh dan remang-remang memang. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur memesan kopi.

Seorang yeojya berbaju seksi mendatangiku dengan sebuah baki dikedua tangannya. Dia mendekati mejaku dan menaruh sebuah cangkir kopi, sebuah tempat gula dan satu tempat krim cair. Dia meletakkannya dengan sebuah hentakan, aku jadi agak takut. Wajah yeojya itu sungguh manis, walaupun dia tidak melihatkan senyumannya. Aku yakin dia manis.

Aku memegang cangkir kopiku dan melihat permukaan kopi itu. Agak aneh, diatas kopi itu terlihat bulatan-bulatan seperti minyak atau lemak. Dengan malas aku kembali menaruh cangkir itu kealasnya.

"Jaring ini untuk menangkap ikan besar ya? Hm?"

Samar kudengar suara namja yang dibuat-buat sok seksi. Kulihat yeojya tadi sedang bersama seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak tampan sedang menggoda yeojya yang tadi menaruh cangkir kopi pesananku. Yeojya itu memandang malas pada namja yang menggodanya.

"Aku ingin tertangkap dijaring ini malam nanti." Sekali lagi kudengar namja mesum itu terkekeh kecil.

Aku mulai tidak nyaman berada dicafe ini. Sekali lagi aku menoleh kearah pasangan mesum itu,tapi sayangnya ketika aku memperhatikan pasangan mesum itu, keduanya melihatku. Namja itu tersenyum mesum. Yaks.

"Mengapa yeojya secantik itu ada dikota kecil seperti ini, eh?"

Gawat, namja itu berjalan mendekatiku!

Aku meminum kopiku sedikit setelah memilah mana yang tidak ada kotorannya. Namja mesum itu tetap mendekatiku. Aku membuang mukaku kearah tembok dan merutuki nasibku. Hah! Kenapa aku tadi masuk ke café ini?

Kudengar suara seseorang yang menghempaskan dirinya kesofa yang berada tepat didepanku. Reflek aku menoleh dan ternyata bukan namja mesum itu yang duduk. Melainkan namja tampan, bertubuh atletis, rambutnya cokelat agak keriting, wajahnya sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Tapi sayang, dia sedang menyesap satu batang rokok.

Hilang sudah _image _tampan dan kekanak-kanakannya.

"Agasshi, kita tidak sedang buka lowongan sekarang." Ucap namja itu sambil mematikan rokoknya ke asbak yang ada dimeja.

Aku menggeleng. "Aniyeyo, aku kesini hanya ingin minum kopi."

Aku mengangkat cangkir dan memilah bagian yang tidak ada kotoran lagi. Setelah dua tegukan, aku menaruh kembali cangkir kopi itu. Matanya sekarang memandangku tajam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia kembali menaruh sebatang rokok dibibirnya. Belum sempat dia menyulut api ke rokok itu, dia masih setia memandangku.

"Apa… kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan, atau lebih tepat disebut berbisik.

"Aniya."

Dia berdeham guna membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu," Dia memainkan pemantik api miliknya. "Sepertinya kau tidak tahu apa yang kami lakukan disini. Disini orang-orang ingin mabuk dan ingin wanita. Tetapi tidak punya uang, jadi datang kemari."

Aku langsung bergidik ngeri mendengar kalimatnya. Pantas saja kenapa café ini cukup gelap dan aneh.

"Jika kau mengerti maksudku, cepat keluar dari sini," Dia mulai menyulut rokoknya. "Masih banyak kedai kopi didaerah ini."

Aku mengangguk kecil dan melilitkan syalku keleher. Tapi sayang, namja mesum tadi tiba-tiba duduk disofa tepat disampingku. Membuatku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Disebelah kananku hanya ada tembok, dan dikiriku... Aish!

"_How are you?_" Tanyanya dengan Bahasa Inggris, logatnya sempurna. Ternyata dia memang orang asing. "Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Wajah yang _fantastic,_" Dia tersenyum mesum. "Entah dengan tubuhnya. Setidaknya, 34 B kah?"

Aku langsung menutupi bagian depan tubuhku dengan _cardigan _ungu tua yang kupakai. Dia tertawa mesum lagi, membuatku jengah.

"Bolehkah aku melihat tanganmu?" Tanyanya.

"Andwae!"

"Park-sshi, dia bukan pegawaiku." Ucap namja yang masih duduk didepanku, dia menatap tajam namja bermuka asing ini.

Namja asing itu berdecak. "Tsk! Jangan main-main denganku. Kau seharusnya mengenalkanku pada pegawaimu yang baru, Lee-sshi."

"Kubilang dia itu bukan pegawaiku!" Nada namja itu mulai naik.

"Yei, jangan berteriak begitu. Lebih baik sekarang berikan aku kopi juga."

Namja mesum itu mencondongkan badannya kearahku, aku hanya bisa buang muka.

"Kuperingatkan kau! Kau berada dizona bunuhku!" Teriak namja itu lantang sambil menggebrak meja.

Aku dan namja mesum itu sontak kaget. Namja mesum itu beringsut pergi dan kembali ke ruangan sempit tempat dimana dia berada bersama yeojya berbaju seksi itu. Sambil menggumam tidak jelas dan merengut kesal. Aku langsung berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jangan datang kesini lagi!" Teriak namja didepanku.

Namja mesum itu terkekeh. "Coba saja."

**xxXxx**

Aku kembali kerumah setelah berbelanja makanan kecil. Setelah lima meter sebelum rumahku yang berada dibelokan jalan, kulihat seseorang sedang berdiri mengintip ke rumahku. Dia berjinjit agar bisa melihat kelantai dua rumahku, tepatnya kamarku.

Namja itu memakai jaket hitam dan celana _training _berwarna biru tua. Sepatunya yang butut kelihatan kotor, bahkan orang bisa tahu kalau sepatu itu sangat bau. Rambutnya hitam keriting. Aku sudah tahu siapa dia, namja kemarin.

Melihatnya mengintip, aku jadi ingat masa lalu. Saat aku masih duduk dikelas empat SD. Namja manis yang selalu mengintip ketika aku sedang bermain piano diruang musik. Semuanya tampak sama, bajunya, rambutnya, wajahnya. Bedanya, sekarang namja ini lebih tinggi dari namja yang kutahu saat SD.

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat masa kecilku. Lamunanku buyar seketika ketika mengingat sebuah _grand piano _hitam yang dulu. Aku tersenyum miris dan mendekati namja yang berdiri dibawah tiang lampu jalan itu. Dari dekat, kulihat dia tersenyum senang sambil terus menatap rumahku.

"Kim Yesung?"

Dia masih tersenyum dan menoleh padaku, dia kaget setengah mati ketika melihatku. Langsung saja dia mengumpat dibalik tiang lampu, tapi tetap saja aku bisa melihatnya. Haha… dasar bodoh.

"Benar kan kau Kim Yesung?" Kulihat dia mengangguk kecil. "Hei, ini aku. Kim Ryeowook. Kita dulu satu kelas, ingat kan? Hah… aku tidak tahu kau masih tinggal disini."

Yesung tersenyum. "Yesungie tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana."

Aku ikut tersenyum mendengar logatnya yang agak aneh. Dia berbicara seperti anak kecil yang memang butuh kasih sayang. Anak kecil yang masih berumur 5 tahun mungkin. Dia masih berdiam diri dibelakang tiang sampai akhirnya dia menggeliat gelisah.

"Oh! Oh… mianhae. A-aku akan pergi. Aku tidak lupa, a-aku minta maaf. Kau tidak melihatku."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Buat apa meminta maaf? Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Aku Kim Ryeowook."

"A-aniya. Kau tidak melihatku sekarang." Dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya, wae geurae?"

"Aku akan membuatmu tidak melihatku. A-aku akan segera pergi."

Namja itu berlari meninggalkanku. Larinya seperti anak kecil menuju arah lain. Tidak jauh, sepatu sebelah kirinya terlepas dari kakinya. Tapi dia tetap berlari.

"Yah!"

Aku menghela nafasku dan berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati sepatu butut itu. Aku berjongkok dan memandangi sepatu itu.

"Kenapa dia meminta maaf ya?" Gumamku. "Sekarang… aku punya sepasang."

**Ryeowook POV End**

**xxXxx**

Namja bermata bulan sabit itu tersenyum senang sambil berlari kencang. Tidak peduli panasnya aspal disiang hari seperti ini, wajahnya selalu memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya. Wajah tampan itu tidak pernah lelah, tidak pernah mengeluh sekali pun.

Si bodoh… sangat senang yeojya itu kembali.

Dia terus berlari dan melewati seorang kakek yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Yesung berhenti dan berlari menuju kakek yang tadi dia lewati.

"Annyeong haraboji." Yesung membungkuk hormat dan kembali berlari.

Begitu senang ketika yeojya itu mengingatnya. Walaupun dia masih tidak bisa menemui yeojya itu, tapi dia sudah begitu senang karena dia bisa melihat yeojya itu kapanpun. Masih teringat dalam ingatannya.

_Seorang yeojya manis bertubuh mungil itu sekarang sedang menghayati permainannya. Lagu-lagu klasik yang diajari oleh kakak sepupunya sekarang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala. Rambut panjang nan hitamnya dibiarkan terurai indah. Setelah lagu selesai ,matanya menangkap ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari luar. Tapi bayangan itu hilang._

_Tanpa takut yeojya itu langsung berjalan menuju pintu ruang musik dan menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Tidak ada siapapun disana._

_._

_Murid-murid sedang melaksanakan kegiatan olah raga, yaitu bermain sepak bola bagi namjanya. Sedangkan yeojya hanya bisa menunggu giliran untuk main._

"_Donghae! _Shoot_!"_

"Goal_!" Yang lainnya bersorak senang._

_Sang _keeper _menatap heran kegedung sekolahnya. Ada asap keluar dari lantai tiga dibagian barat gedung sekolah mereka. Keningnya berkerut-kerut._

"_Donghae! Ada asap dilantai tiga!"_

_Namja manis bernama Donghae itu langsung menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk temannya. "Kajja!"_

_._

_Dilantai tiga, semua murid sudah berkurumun ditempat kebakaran. Untung bukan seluruh ruang musik yang terbakar, tapi hanya sebuah _grand piano _berwarna hitam naas yang terbakar. Yeojya mungil itu sekarang menatap nanar piano yang sudah tak terbentuk itu. Dia yang pertama menemukan piano itu terbakar ketika ingin memainkannya._

"_Aigo, appanya Ryeowook yang membelikan piano ini!" Marah Jung songsaengnim._

"_Ne, appanya Ryeowook membelikan piano itu untuk sekolah kita yang malang. Sekarang semuanya sudah terbakar habis." Tambah Park songsaengnim._

_Ryeowook sudah meneteskan air matanya sejak tadi. Anak lain yang segan terhadap Ryeowook juga ikut simpati. Ryeowook salah satu donator terbanyak untuk sekolahnya. Jadi, anak lain juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

"_Park songsaengnim! Yesung selalu disini setiap hari." Ucap namja seumuran Ryeowook._

"_Keurocho! Yesung tadi disini selama istirahat."_

_Yeojya dewasa itu menatap muridnya tak percaya. "Mwo?"_

_Yang lain menatap keluar ruang musik, didepan pintu, Yesung berdiri bingung karena diperhatikan seluruh murid dan guru yang ada disitu._

"_Oh, itu Yesung si bodoh!"_

_Yesung menatap lurus kearah Ryeowook, yang juga sedang menatapnya. Pandangannya berbeda. Jika Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan senyumannya, Ryeowook membalasnya dengan tatapan benci._

_._

"_Orang tua murid mengeluh pada kami, Park Jungsoo-sshi," Yeojya dewasa yang tadi berada diruang ea r sekarang sudah berada diruang guru bersama Park Jungsoo dan Kim Yesung. "Yesung yang menyebabkan kebakaran disekolah."_

"_A-apa Park songsaengnim yakin kalau Yesung yang melakukannya?" Tanya yeojya cantik itu dengan wajah khawatir._

"_Eh?"_

_Yeojya yang biasa dipanggil Leeteuk itu tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana Park songsaengnim bisa begitu yakin kalau anakku yang melakukan itu. Apa karena… anakku berbeda dengan murid lainnya? Meskipun dia berbeda dengan anak lainnya, tapi anak seumur dia tidak mungkin melakukannya."_

_Park songsaengnim tampak bingung menjawab Leeteuk. "Ne, keureunde–"_

"_Apa Park songsaengnim akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dengan murid lainnya?"_

"_Orang tua murid sangat menentangnya."_

_Leeteuk berhenti menjawab kalimat Park songsaengnim. Dia memilih untuk berpikir lebih rasional. Benar jika memang orang tua murid lainnya menentang Yesung. Yesung memang berbeda dengan murid lain. Tapi dia tetap sama baginya. Bahkan Yesung lebih memiliki seluruh hatinya._

_Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Yesung erat. Yesung menatap nanar ummanya yang sangat disayanginya. Leeteuk tersenyum bak malaikat kepada Yesung._

"_Yesungie, umma percaya padamu," Leeteuk masih tersenyum. "Umma tahu kau tidak pernah berbohong."_

Yesung menyudahi pikiran tentang kenangan itu. Terlalu sakit jika harus mengingatnya lagi. wajahnya menyiratkan kepedihan dan luka yang amat dalam. Semua orang tidak pernah tahu, dibalik senyuman tulusnya, tersimpan perasaan mendalam. Dan dia hanya bisa mencurahkan segala isi hatinya pada bukit pendek yang selalu ia datangi kapanpun dia mau. Bukit ini selalu menjadi sandarannya.

"Tapi kini umma ada disurga dan menjadi bintang dilangit."

Dia masih mencurahkan isi hatinya pada bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi ini. Sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu ada seorang namja tegap yang mendekatinya. Namja itu ikut duduk disamping Yesung. Tapi karena Yesung masih belum sadar juga, namja itu merebahkan tubuhnya ditanah berbalut rumput kekuningan.

"Menatap bintang-bintang?"

Yesung menoleh kearah namja itu, dia terkekeh. "Ne!"

Namja itu ikut tersenyum dan melirik kearah kaki Yesung. "Kau menghilangkan sepatumu lagi, eh?"

Yesung melirik kakinya dan menoleh ke namja itu lagi. Lagi-lagi, dia hanya terkekeh dan kembali menatap bintang. Menatap bintang membuatnya lebih tenang. Sedangkan namja itu, mengingat masa lalunya.

"_Omo! Donghae-ah! Kau berani merokok?!" Bisik namja seumurannya tidak percaya._

_Namja berwajah manis itu tersenyum bangga. "Ini sih nggak ada apa-apanya"_

_Donghae menoleh kearah jendela yang menurutnya agak aneh. Seperti ada siluet seseorang disana. Ketiga namja yang seumurannya ikutan melirik kearah jendela._

"_Hei, itukan Yesung si bodoh!"_

_Ketiga temannya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih merokok untuk mendekati Yesung. Yesung mundur selangkah, takut._

"_Aish! Kupikir kau guru tadi!" Seorang namja gemuk memukulnya dan berlalu._

_Sekarang hanya tinggal Donghae dan Yesung yang berada diruang musik. Yesung menatap Donghae khawatir dan takut. Pasalnya, setelah teman-temannya pergi, Donghae mulai batuk-batuk. Tapi tentu saja Yesung tidak berani mendekati Donghae. Donghae itu anak nakal disekolahnya. Dia juga sering mengerjai Yesung._

"_Aish, kenapa nih rokok!"_

_Dengan asal, Donghae membuang rokok yang belum habis setengah itu. Tidak dia sangka, rokok itu masuk ke bawah _grand piano. _Dan siang itu juga, Yesung dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Donghae tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa memandang Yesung yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan ummanya keluar dari area sekolah._

.

Donghae melipat tengannya dibelakang, membuat penahan kepalanya dan memilih tiduran memandang langit. Sedangkan Yesung yang berada disampingnya sedang menggumam dan menyanyikan lagu Bintang Kecil.

'_Bintang kecil dilangit_

_Dimana kau berada_'

"Yesung-ah," Donghae membuka matanya dan melihatkan mata berwarna cokelat muda itu. "Apa kau tidak bosan menyanyikan lagu itu? Bertahun-tahun kau tetap menyanyikan lagu itu."

Yesung masih setia menyanyikan lagu itu sampai habis dan akhirnya dia menoleh ke Donghae yang memandangnya bosan.

"Oh, Donghae-ah. Kau tidak pergi ke Bintang Kecil hari ini?" Tanya Yesung.

Donghae terkekeh. "Kau sudah bisa mengaturku, eh?"

Yesung hanya terkekeh aneh.

"Ayo kita… diam sejenak. Sebentar lebih lama."

Tapi yesung tidak peduli, dia tetap bernyanyi. Dan membuat Donghae semakin tersenyum lebar.

**xxXxx**

Rumah kecil bergaya Korea tempo dulu itu masih sepi. Penghuninya masih setia dialam mimpinya. Satu namja tampan yang mengemut jempolnya sendiri itu menggeliat diatas _futon_-nya. Setelah menggeliat, dia menatap keatas langit-langit kamarnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Matanya yang sipit semakin sipit ketika dia menatap kelangit-langit kamarnya.

"Bangun, buatkan dulu sarapan untuk Kibummie." Gumam Yesung pelan.

Yesung membereskan _futon _bekas tidurnya dan segera mencuci muka. Dengan berhati-hati Yesung berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat sarapan untuk Kibum, yeodongsaeng satu-satunya, kesayangannya.

" Tenanglah, jangan sampai membangunkannya. Hati-hati dengan nampannya! Jangan ribut. Jadi… Kibum tidak akan terbangun." Gumam Yesung lagi sambil membuat roti bakar isi telur.

Karena… Yesung hanya bisa membuat roti bakar. Dan dia sangat bergantung pada roti bakar. Setelah Yesung selesai membuat roti bakar, dia menaruh satu porsi roti bakar itu dipiring kecil dan ditaruh dimeja kecil yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana.

"Karena ini besar, aku harus sembunyikan roti bakarnya agar tetap hangat."

Terus-terusan Yesung menutupi roti bakar itu. Yang pertama, dia menutupi roti bakar dengan piring yang lebih besar. Kedua, dia menutupi piring itu dengan tutup panci. Ketiga, dia menutupi tutup panci itu dengan panci kecil untuk membuat mie instan. Keempat, dia menutupi lagi dengan panci yang lebih besar lagi yang sudah agak penyok. Yang terakhir, dia menggunakan tudung saji.

Dia mengangkat meja kecil itu kedepan pintu kamar Kibum yang letaknya bersebrangan dari kamar Yesung. Dengan sangat hati-hati Yesung menaruh meja itu supaya tidak ada suara berisik yang membuat Kibum terbangun. Kibum tidak suka diganggu oppanya sendiri.

Setelah menaruh meja kecil itu, Yesung melihat kedalam kamar Kibum. Pintu kamar Kibum menggunakan kertas yang agak transparan. Jadi Yesung bisa melihat menerawang kedalam. Yesung tersenyum kecil ketika dia mengetahui kalau Kibum masih tidur. Jelas, sekarang masih jam lima pagi.

"Oppa pergi ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yesung langsung meninggalkan rumah kecil itu.

**xxXxx**

Crass.

Suara telur yang sedang menghantam tempat penggorengan membuat Yesung menambah semangatnya. Sekarang Yesung sudah berada ditoko kecil untuk membuat roti bakar. Yesung akan datang jam lima pagi dan pulang dari toko kecil itu jam empat sore, tepat ketika Kibum pulang sekolah. Yesung juga berjualan didepan sekolah Kibum.

Dengan cekatan, namja itu menaruh telur yang sudah didadar diatas roti yang sudah dibakar. Dia tinggal menambahkan daun selada dan saus tomat dan saus sambal. Tidak lupa menambahkan sedikit gula pasir dan garam. Setelah itu, dia akan menutupnya lagi dengan roti yang sudah dibakar. Memang hanya itu yang dia bisa lakukan. Dia juga berjualan susu kemasan.

"Gamsahamnida!" Ucap dua yeojya yang memakai seragam sekolah.

"Obat oles untuk yang sakit, roti untuk perutnya, seribu won untuk kalengnya." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Disisi lain, seorang yeojya cantik berwajah datar sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Dijalan, dia disapa oleh teman sekelasnya.

"Kibum-ah!"

Kibum melirik malas pada orang yang memanggilnya, namja yang selalu mengganggunya. Dimanapun kapanpun namja itu mau. Kibum selalu menghindari dan mengabaikannya, tapi namja itu tetap mendekati Kibum. Kibum memang cantik dan pintar.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya namja itu lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli roti si bodoh yuk?"

Kibum menatap namja itu tajam, tapi tidak berkata apapun.

"Kau mau kan?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Aku… benci sekali dengan roti." Jawab Kibum datar.

Kibum melengos meninggalkan namja tinggi itu. Namja atletis itu tetap mengikuti langkah Kibum sambil terus memanggil nama yeojya cantik itu. Yesung yang melihat Kibum langsung memperhatikan yeodongsaengnya yang paling ia sayangi. Sampai-sampai ia menaiki meja yang ada dikiosnya supaya Kibum terus terlihat.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang yeojya mungil mendekati kiosnya. Yeojya itu ikutan menatap yeojya cantik yang berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati kios milik Yesung. Kiosnya tidak seberapa besar, hanya dua kali dua setengah meter.

"Yah, Kim Yesung."

Reflek, Yesung langsung turun dari meja dan bersembunyi dibalik kompor yang memungkinkan Ryeowook tidak bisa melihatnya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Yesung yang benar-benar absurd. Yesung berdiri untuk mencari tempat sembunyi dari Ryeowook. Tapi, tentu saja dimanapun Yesung sembunyi, pasti ketahuan.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku kemarin? Kau meninggalkan aku," Ryeowook masih tersenyum geli melihat Yesung yang mondar-mandir ditempat sempit itu. "Apa kau lupa siapa aku?"

Yesung mengangkat spatulanya dan menutupinya ketika Yesung menatap Ryeowook. "A-aniya. A-aku hanya…"

"Kau akan terbiasa bertemu denganku sekarang. Aku telah kembali."

Yesung mendengarkan perkataan Ryeowook, tapi dia tetap mencari tempat untuk sembunyi. Akhirnya, Yesung bersembunyi dibalik pintu yang terbuka. Ryeowook masih tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Yesung.

"Hm… buatkan aku roti bakar juga ya." Pinta Ryeowook.

Yesung mengintip. "Roti bakar?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Yesung langsung membuat roti bakar untuk Ryeowook. Dia menggoreng telur dan mulai ritualnya. Setelah semua siap, dia hanya tinggal memberi sedikit gula. Tapi saking gugupnya, dia menumpahkan semua isi tempat gula ke roti bakar yang dibuatnya.

Yesung meniup gula yang berserakan, tapi itu malah membuat gulanya terbang kemana-mana. Alih-alih jijik, Ryeowook malah menyudahinya.

"Sudah, jangan ditiup begitu." Ujar Ryeowook.

Yesung menutup tumpahan gula itu dengan roti bakar untuk yang kedua kali. Diangkatnya roti bakar itu dari penggorengan dan diberi kertas untuk pegangan. Ryeowook menerima roti itu ragu. Takut, butiran yang tadi jatuh itu garam. Dia tidak tahu kalau itu gula.

Ryeowook menggigit ujung roti bakar yang dibuat Yesung. Yesung hanya harap-harap cemas mendengar apa pendapat Ryeowook tentang roti bakar yang dibuatnya. Ryeowook mulai mengunyah seperti diiklan-iklan. Disudut bibirnya terlihat _mayonnaise _yang tersisa.

"Masshita!"

Yesung tersenyum senang dan terkekeh. Ryeowook melanjutkan acara makannya sambil berdiri didepan kios milik Yesung.

"Berapa harganya?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil meneruskan kunyahannya.

"Obat oles untuk yang sakit, roti untuk perutnya, seribu won untuk kalengnya."

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Dia merunduk dan mengambil sesuatu dari _paper-bag _yang dia bawa. Dia mengeluarkan dua benda butut yang sudah menginap dirumahnya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ryeowook memegang masing-masing satu ditangannya.

"Apa ini cukup? Satu sepatu kuhargai 500 won. Ini." Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi Yesung sepatunya.

Yesung menerima sepatu itu dengan tatapan takjub. Ryeowook lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Yesung.

"Annyeong!"

Ryeowook membalikan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kios itu untuk kembali kerumah. Satu tangannya diangkat keatas dan melambai. Melambai untuk Yesung yang berada tak jauh dibelakangnya. Sedangkan satu tangannya sibuk memegang roti bakar yang sedang dimakan.

**xxXxx**

"Berapa banyak yang dia makan."

Heechul, yeojya yang sudah cukup berumur itu sedang berada dikamar anak semata wayangnya yang belum dibereskan. Baru saja ia selesai membereskan ranjang Ryeowook. Ryeowook tadi izin untuk mengembalikan sepasang sepatu milik Yesung.

Dikamar empat kali tiga itu tersusun rapi barang-barang milik Ryeowook. Bahkan sepatu ketika umurnya masih tiga tahun juga masih terpajang diatas _buffet_ disamping foto-foto kenangan milik yeojya mungil berparas cantik itu. Entah darimana dia mendapat ukuran tubuh mungil. Kedua orang tuanya berbadan tinggi.

Yeojya anggun nan galak itu menatap lembut pigura foto yang terlihat usang. Foto itu foto yang diambil sepuluh tahun lalu. Didepan gereja ketika malam natal. Semuanya menatap kearah kamera, kecuali satu namja kecil yang tersenyum menatapi seorang gadis berbaju merah selutut.

Cklek.

Ryeowook memasuki kamar dan tersenyum ke ummanya yang sudah duduk diranjang sambil memegangi pigura itu. Ryeowook melepas syal yang masih melilit dilehernya kegantungan. Dia mendekati ummanya dan ikutan melihat pigura itu.

"Rotinya enak?"

Ryeowook mengangguk riang. "Enak kok. Umma, ini saat kita sedang apa?"

"Natal sepuluh tahun lalu. Disaat kita terus saja memotret, tapi ternyata tidak ada film dalam kamera itu. Lalu yang kita dapat foto grup ini. Difoto oleh guru diacara minggu sekolah."

Ryeowook mencoba mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Memorinya memang susah mengingat hal-hal yang terlalu ramai atau sesuatu yang membuatnya terlalu senang atau terlalu terluka.

"… _Berikutnya adalah Kim Ryeowook yang akan memainkan piano untuk kita semua. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!"_

_Semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk yeojya itu. Yeojya mungil itu dengan ragu berdiri dan berjalan kedepan altar. Ryeowook yang saat itu memakai baju merah selutut yang tampak semakin imut dilihatnya. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai, sedangkan poninya juga dibentuk kesamping._

_Yeojya itu akhirnya sampai didepan piano dan duduk. Tangannya bergerak maju keatas tuts-tuts. Tapi hatinya tidak yakin untuk memainkan piano itu. Ryeowook hanya terdiam, terpaku._

"Ini Yesung."

Suara Heechul membuat Ryeowook menghentikan kenangannya untuk sementara. Matanya memperhatikan satu namja yang ditunjuk ummanya difoto itu.

"Seharusnya dia melihat ke kamera." Gumam Ryeowook.

Heechul menatap Ryeowook bingung. "Bukannya kau tahu kalau dia tidak bodoh dari lahinya, kan?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Mollaseoyo."

"Semua itu karena keracunan asap. Appanya Yesung, Youngwoon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin meninggal, dan hanya Yesung yang selamat."

_Namja berbadan besar itu terbatuk-batuk. Asap dari pembakaran zat kimia berbahaya membuatnya sedikit pusing. Namja rakun itu langsung memasuki kamarnya untuk tidur bersama anaknya. Keduanya tidur dengan peluh yang bercucuran diseluruh tubuh mereka._

_Kangin terbangun karena terbatuk dan sesak nafas. Dia menoleh kearah namja kecil yang juga bermandikan keringat. Kangin mendorong Yesung dengan sisa tenaganya kearah pintu dorong yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tidur. Dia membuka pintu itu dan kembali mendorong Yesung keluar kamar kecil itu. Matanya yang sudah hampir tertutup untuk selamanya sekarang menatap sayup kearah Yesung._

"_Sa-sarang… hae."_

"Setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya Yesung sadar. Tapi otaknya rusak secara permanen karena hal itu. "

"_Yesungie!" Teriak Leeteuk._

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Baru saja ia sampai dibukit tempat dimana Yesung biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Masih terngiang suara Heechul yang menceritakan kisah Yesung yang membuatnya harus memakai tisu.

"_Mereka bilang, karena itu… senyumnya meredup._"

Sampai kapanpun, Ryeowook akan mengutuk siapapun yang membuat Yesung tidak bisa tersenyum lagi.

**xxXxx**

Yesung menyanyikan lagu Bintang Kecil sambil berdiri dibawa tiang lampu jalan yang tepat berada didepan rumah besar itu. Yesung tetap tersenyum walau sudah berdiri selama lima belas menit. Masih setia memandangi balkon yang mengarah kekamar tidur Ryeowook.

Ryeowook baru saja kembali dari bukit dan melihat Yesung berada didepan rumahnya.

"Yesung?" Bisiknya pelan. "Yesung-ah!"

Yesung menoleh pelan dan sedikit kaget melihat yeojya yang disukanya tidak ada dirumah yang sedang ia perhatikan daritadi.

"Sedang apa?"

Yesung tampak sedikit was-was. "A-aku hanya sedang…" Dia berdiri dibelakang tiang. "Maafkan aku, a-aku akan segera pergi." Yesung berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Yah! Kim Yesung! Berhenti!"

Reflek Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, tapi dia tidak berani menoleh kearah yeojya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu berlari dariku?" Tanya Ryeowook sebal.

Yesung akhirnya membalikan badan dan mencoba untuk berani menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook menunggu jawaban Yesung dengan tidak sabar.

"Marhaeba."

"Ryeowook-ah, kau tidak ingin melihatku. Ryeowook-ah bilang agar aku pergi jauh. Kau bilang untuk pergi dan menghilang dari hadapanmu."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tidak percaya. "Benarkah aku pernah mengatakan hal sejahat itu?"

Yesung tidak menatap Ryeowook untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit merasa sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Entah apa namanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan," Pinta Ryeowook. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kukatakan padamu., aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Jadi, jangan pernah lari lagi karenaku, arrachi?"

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Yesung senang.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Yesung mengetuk ujung sepatunya keaspal pelan dan berkali-kali. "Jinjjaji? Jadi sekarang aku tidak perlu untuk pergi menjauh? Sekarang, aku boleh tinggal? Jinjjaji?!"

"Apa kau begitu senangnya?"

Dia mengangguk riang. "Ne, aku senang. Sungguh senang!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung senang. Begitu juga Yesung. Sampai-sampai dia mampu untuk terus tersenyum semalaman. Ryeowook menurunkan pandangannya kearah sepatu yang dipakai Yesung. Sepatu yang tadi pagi diberikan Ryeowook.

"Yah, Yesung-ah. Sepatumu kenapa?"

Yesung ikutan melihat objek yang sedang diperhatikan Ryeowook. Matanya membulat berseri melihat sepatu yang diberikan Ryeowook tadi pagi.

"Sepatuku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yesung, masih dengan senyumannya.

Ibu jari kaki Yesung sudah keluar dari ujung sepatu. Yesung juga memakai sepatunya dengan sembarangan. Dia tidak mengikat dan melipat bagian belakang sepatu itu.

"Tidak apa bagaimana, kau pasti sakit memakai sepatu seperti itu."

Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak sakit. Ini kan pemberian Ryeowook."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, memang agak sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan Yesung.

"Berikan aku sepatunya."

Ryeowook merunduk untuk melepaskan kedua sepatu yang dipakai Yesung, tapi Yesung menolak untuk memberikan sepatu butut itu pada Ryeowook. Setelah keduanya lepas dan sudah berada ditangan Ryeowook, Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya."

Yesung menatapi punggung Ryeowook yang menghilang dari pandangannya. Yeojya itu masuk kerumahnya . Dan tidak lama, yeojya itu keluar dengan satu sepatu dimasing-masing tangannya. Sepatu berwarna abu-abu itu tampak masih baru.

"Cobalah." Perintah Ryeowook.

Yesung memasukan kedua kakinya dengan kasar, dia juga menginjak bagian belakang sepatu itu. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Yesung-ah, jangan menginjak bagian belakang sepatunya seperti itu. Pakai yang benar, kalau tidak benar, kakimu akan sakit. Arrachi?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil seperti anak kecil. Dia memasukan kakinya dengan benar. Ryeowook ikut tersenyum senang.

"Nah begitu," Ryeowook menyentuh punggung kaki Yesung bergantian dari kaki kanan ke kaki kiri. "Ini kaki kanan, ini kaki kiri."

Yesung mengangkat kaki kanannya. "Kaki kanan," Dia juga mengangkat kaki kirinya. "Kaki kiri?"

"Keurae!"

Berkali-kali Yesung mengulang-ngulang apa yang baru saja ia pelajari bersama Ryeowook. Sampai akhirnya dia terlalu menghayati pelajaran kaki kanan dan kaki kiri. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih tersenyum menatap dirinya yang sudah agak jauh.

"Sampai lupa bilang annyeong." Gumam Ryeowook.

Yesung mempelankan langkahnya ketika sudah melewati tiga rumah. Otaknya memutar sebuah kenangan yang hampir mirip sebuah video yang masih tersimpan rapi.

"_Kau kah itu? Kau yang membuat pianoku terbakar? Marhaeba! Apa benar kau yang melakukannya?!"_

_Semua murid lain menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Dan tatapan itu, tatapan yang sangat tidak disukai Yesung. Yesung yang tadinya melihat sekitar langsung kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada yeojya manis yang sedang menatapnya marah campur sedih. Yeojya mungil itu menangis._

"_Memang kau kan? Kau yang membuat pianoku terbakar?! Kenapa kau bakar pianoku, dasar bodoh idiot! Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Enyahlah!"_

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kencang, berupaya ingin menghilangkan kenangan buruk dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Terlalu sakit untuk mengingatnya, tapi terlalu sulit untuk tidak kembali mengulang kisah yang tidak pernah ia bisa ceritakan pada siapapun.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 1**

**-To Be Continue-**

Repost!

Entah kenapa pihak FFn me-remove FF ini dengan alasan 'mempengaruhi' dan 'menggunakan pemeran asli'. Lalu kenapa? Perasaan ini FF ngga ngaruh apa-apa deh. Clouds yang baca tetep cinta Yesung walau disini dibikin bodoh, jebal.. ngga penting banget.

Yasudah gausah marah-marah deh mendingan review ulang aja hahaha. Yang mau ngefollow dan yang ngelike silakan diklik ulang. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya di FF saya yang sebenarnya saya paling suka. Ini FF sengaja disimpen buat hiatus nanti sebenernya hahaha.

Capcus gausah curhat! Review, click the Follow and Favorite Story! Gamsahamnida!


	2. Chapter 2

**xxXxx**

**Miracle Of Giving Fool**

**Cast:: **Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, and other.

**Genre:: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

**Rate:: **M.

**Warning:: **Gender switch, AU, OOC, and Typos.

**Disclaimer:: **This story is mine. For the cast in here I just borrow their name so you can easily imagine the story. Adapted from Korean Movie, named Miracle Of Giving Fool same as the title. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Kim Yesung is **MINE.**

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 2**

Srak srak srak.

Suara sepatu yang nyaring terdengar dari rumah kecil yang seperti tidak berpenghuni. Namja bermata bulan sabit itu terus saja berjalan memutar dipekarangan rumahnya. Berjalan membentuk _zig zag_dan terus memutar. Dia tidak terlihat bosan.

Suara gerbang besi dibuka oleh seseorang. Si bodoh itu… mempunyai adik perempuan yang sangat cantik. Selain cantik, yeojya itu bisa dikatakan hampir sempurna. Jika saja ia tidak mempunyai oppa yang bodoh dan rumah yang terlihat kumal.

Yeojya berambut sebahu itu menatap Yesung muak. Seragamnya yang masih dipakai dari pagi sampai selarut ini bahkan masih bagus dibadannya. Ranselnya juga tidak terlihat mahal tapi cocok dengannya. Bukannya sudah jelas? Ia nyaris sempurna.

"Mwohaneun geoya?"

Yesung mendongak melihat yeojya cantik itu, senyumnya kembali merekah. "Oh? I-ini… Ryeowook yang memberikan oppa sepatu ini, Kibummie. O-oppa ingin memakainya dengan baik dan benar, karena Ryeowook yang menyuruhku."

Yeojya cantik itu mengumpat pelan.

"Ta-tapi sepatu ini terus saja lepas. Aku mencoba untuk berjalan dengan benar, tapi sulit sekali!"

"Dumana sepatumu yang biasa kau pakai?" Tanyanya dengan suara tinggi.

"Ah… itu " Yesung menunduk kikuk.

Yeojya cantik itu mendesis. "Aish, babo gateun."

Kim Kibum, yeodongsaeng Yesung melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan memasuki kamarnya. Pintu dorong kamarnya itu dia tutup dengan kencang, sehingga terdengar debaman keras. Namja tampan itu sedikit terlonjak. Yesung menghela nafasnya dan menunduk, menyesal.

Tapi, penyesalannya dibayar oleh Tuhan. Butiran salju berjatuhan dari langit. Yesung mendongak dan menatap ribuan butiran salju yang siap untuk menyentuh bumi. Yesung membuka tangannya untuk menangkap butiran salju itu. Setelah satu butir salju berada ditelapak tangannya, ia kembali tersenyum.

"Wah, turun salju…" Gumamnya senang.

**xxXxx**

**Ryeowook POV**

Aku membuka pintu yang menuju kebalkon dikamarku. Hah… turun salju. Semakin lama semakin dingin saja negeri ginseng ini. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan membuatku bosan. Aku mendekati pembatas dan membuka telapak tanganku.

Aku memang sangat menyukai musim gugur, tapi biarkan musim dingin ini datang. Tahun depan, aku yakin musim gugur akan lebih menyenangkan.

Aku mendengar suara celotehan dari arah bawah. Kulihat Yesung sedang melakukan sesuatu dibawah sana. Dia terlihat sangat senang memakai sepatu yang kuberi sambil berjalan dengan pola _zig zag_. Dia menggemaskan!

"Tetap sama. Bangapseubnida, Yesung-ah." Gumamku pelan.

Aku kembali memasuki kamarku untuk memakai syal dan sarung tangan. Tentu saja tidak ketinggalan sweater yang tidak terlalu tebal. Aku keluar rumah dan menghampiri Yesung. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Mwohaneun geoya, Yesung-ah?"

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ah! Ryeowook bilang tidak apa-apa. Ryeowook bilang aku boleh menemuinya. Ryeowook-ah, kau lihat? Kutunjukan padamu, Ryeowook-ah. Kau lihat, Ryeowook-ah? Kutunjukan padamu."

Aku menatapnya bingung, dia hanya berputar-putar. "Tunjukan padaku apa? Kau sedang menari kah?"

"Aku bagus kan? Keureucho? Aku latihan dan latihan terus!"

"Ta-tapi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku bingung.

Dia terus berputar-putar. Dan aku juga semakin tidak mengerti. Yesung sedang apa ya? Dia hanya sedang berjalan, polanya _zig zag_, memakai sepatu yang kuberikan.

Ah… dia sedang berlatih memakai sepatu yang kuberikan.

"Bagus! Sepatumu terpasang dengan benar," Pujiku padanya. "Wah, kau sungguh hebat! Kau berjalan dengan baik dan benar!" Dia berhenti berjalan memutar dan berdiri didepanku. "Itu langkah terbaik yang pernah ku lihat."

Yesung tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Anak kecil yang terperangkap ditubuh orang dewasa. Aku juga harus memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, kalau tidak, dia bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa kubayangkan.

"Kau datang kemari, hanya untuk menunjukkannya padaku?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk. "Eung! Dan permainan piano Ryeowook yang membuat turun salju. Aku mendengar permainan piano Ryeowook dan bintang-bintang berjatuhan!" Kulihat dia terkekeh.

Aku menundukan kepalaku. Piano ya? Piano yang membuatmu begitu.

"Oh, ne! Ryeowook bermain piano."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya. "Kau.. ingat ketika aku bermain piano?"

Yesung mengangguk semangat, membuat butiran salju yang berada diatas kepalanya terjatuh. Bermain piano ya? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyentuh piano. Grand piano yang ada dirumahku pun tidak pernah kusentuh. Yang sering memainkannya hanya kedua orang tuaku.

"Yesung-ah."

"Eung?"

"Haruskah kita pergi berkencan?" Tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

Dia membulatkan matanya. "Ke-kencan?"

"Melihatmu… membuatku ingin berjalan juga. Eottokhae?" Tanyaku lagi.

Yesung tampak aneh. Apa dia tidak mengerti apa arti kencan? Ah… tidak mungkin.

"Hah… salju ini mari kita nikmati! Kajja!" Aku menujuk kearah kanan, kemana dia selalu datang dan pergi. "Rumahmu kearah sini kan?"

Aku berjalan kearah yang aku tunjuk, tapi kulihat Yesung malah berjalan kearah sebaliknya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, tapi tentu saja dia tidak melihatnya. Aku langsung berlari kecil menyeimbangi langkahnya.

Cha, Yesung-ah. Kencan pertama kita!

**Ryeowook POV End**

**xxXxx**

Didepan café kecil itu, terhampar salju yang sudah mencapai setebal dua senti. Tapi yeojya manis yang memakai baju minim yang bisa mengangkat birahi banyak namja itu malah betah memainkan tumpukan salju itu dengan _high heels _setinggi sepuluh senti miliknya. Dibelakangnya, seorang namja juga berada diluar café sedang menyulut rokoknya.

"Pakailah sesuatu," Ucap namja itu. "Sekarang ini dingin sekali, loh."

Yeojya itu tampak tidak peduli, dia malah menatap langit dan memperhatikan butiran salju. Dia membuka telapak tangannya dan menatap beberapa butir salju yang mendarat ditelapak tangannya. Yeojya itu memakai baju terusan yang hanya mencapai setengah pahanya. Sedangkan bagian atas badannya terekspos sekali.

"Aku tidak ingin bekerja. Dihari seperti ini, aku sungguh tidak ingin bekerja." Ucap yeojya itu lirih.

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Pulanglah kalau begitu. Ambilah libur."

Yeojya itu membulatkan matanya dan menatap namja yang sedang menyesap rokoknya. "Jinjja? Bolehkah?"

"Gwaenchana, pergi ajak teman-temanmu." Jawab namja itu.

"Donghae-ah, minum denganku, yuk." Ajak yeojya itu pada Donghae.

Donghae melirik yeojya itu sebentar, lalu memainkan batang rokoknya. "Nan gwaenchana. Ambilah libur kerja."

"Aku tidak membicarakan soal itu. Hanya minum saja, seperti orang-orang biasa," Belum ada jawaban dari Donghae. "Bukan untuk uang. Hanya kau dan aku. Hanya minum bersama, Donghae-ah. Siapa yang bilang semuanya tentang pekerjaan?"

Donghae menatap yeojya itu sambil tersenyum. "Keurae, aku akan tutup café dulu lalu pergi menemuimu di Myeongdong. Hm?"

Samar, yeojya itu tersenyum.

**xxXxx**

Yeojya bertubuh kurus nan seksi itu menatap cermin dengan senyuman manisnya. Rambut hitam sebahunya membingkai wajah manisnya. Bibir _kissable _yang biasa dipakaikan _lipstick _sekarang sudah bersih. Dia sudah mengganti baju kerjanya dengan baju terusan berwarna biru muda yang membuat tubuhnya lebih terlihat manis.

Drrrtt drrrtt.

"Yeoboseyo?" Tanyanya pada seseorang yang menelepon.

"Mood_ sedang bagus kan? Keluar yuk, sekarang,_" Ucap namja ditelepon. "S_alju sedang turun, Hyukie-ah._"

Yeojya itu terdiam. Hyukjae menatap cermin ragu.

"Hari ini, aku tidak bisa Shindong oppa."

"_Kau tahu kan, semua keputusan bukan terserah padamu._" Namja itu meninggikan suaranya.

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae berpikir keras, alisnya bertaut. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada rencana."

"_Jangan membuatku kesal. Temui aku disana. Sekarang._" Ucap namja itu dingin dan akhirnya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Hyukjae mengutuk namja yang telah merusak _mood-_nya. Sekarang, dia harus kembali memakai baju seksi lagi. Pupus sudah harapannya menghabiskan waktu dengan namja yang sudah berdiam dihatinya sejak dua tahun lalu.

**xxXxx**

Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang berduduk didepan toko kecil yang menjual kue beras dan bakpao. Toko itu sangat sepi. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah hampir jam tutup toko, dan orang-orang juga malas keluar rumah dimalam dingin seperti ini.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menggigit bakpao miliknya.

Yesung menggeleng. "Aniya."

"Kau pakai kaus kaki?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi, Yesung menggeleng.

"Kau perlu kaus kaki untuk menjaga kakimu agar tetap hangat dan juga menjaga sepatumu agar tidak lepas."

Yesung membuka kertas bakpao dan melemparnya sembarangan. "Terlalu malas untuk memakainya."

Ryeowook terkekeh dan membelai puncak kepala Yesung dengan sayang. Entah kenapa, perlakuannya seperti seorang ibu yang menyayangi anaknya sendiri.

"Kau tahu?" Ryeowook menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menatap Yesung yang duduk disamping kanannya. "Yesung-ah."

"Eung?" Jawab Yesung tampak tidak peduli.

"Kau tahu? Aku ini melarikan diri," Ryeowook menurunkan bakpaonya dan menatap menerawang. "Aku telah hancur. Masa yang berharga."

Yesung menghentikan acara makannya, menatap takut. "Hancur?"

"Bukan kecelakaan besar ataupun lainnya." Ucap Ryeowook lirih.

"Kecelakaan… kecelakaan besar?" Ujar Yesung sambil melamun.

"Ah… andwae, Yesung-ah. Aku… salah bicara. Nan gwaenchana," Jelas Ryeowook panik. Dia hanya tidak ingin Yesung sedih. Ryeowook mencari-cari topik lain yang bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau tahu? Aku juga bisa membuat roti."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menangis lalu diberi balon. Senyumnya kembali terpasang diwajah tampannya.

"Berbeda dengan roti bakarmu," Aku mencoba mengingat kenanganku sewaktu aku berada di Eropa. "Aku membuat roti sepanjang ini," Aku merentangkan tanganku. "Aku mengisinya dengan daging dan bawang."

Aku memperhatikan jari-jari tanganku yang terbilang lentik dan terlihat kurus dan kecil. Kusatukan jari-jari tanganku. "Maksudku… tanganku tidak bermasalah dalam urusan dapur. Bahkan setelah dua puluh tahun pada piano, aku tidak bisa memainkan satu nada pun. Hal itu membuatku takut setengah mati. Aku bahkan tidak bisa untuk membayangkannya. Karena… semua yang kumiliki adalah piano."

Kulihat Yesung yang kembali asik dengan makanannya.

"Yesung-ah, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa- apa," Ryeowook menatap Yesung penuh tanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Yesung terkekeh dan tersenyum sambil menatapku.

"Senyum? Hanya itu yang harus kulakukan?"

Lagi-lagi Yesung terkekeh dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ne, arraseo." Ryeowook tersenyum kecil pada Yesung.

Keduanya hanya bisa diam menatapi salju yang terus saja berjatuhan dari langit. Sedangkan seorang yeojya dirumah kecil itu juga menatap langit yang terlalu indah hari ini. Dia sangat tidak suka musim dingin seperti ini, tapi akhirnya dia sadar kalau musim dingin saat indah.

Tiba-tiba ada sepasang sepatu melayang dari luar rumahnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan tukang rongsokan melemparkan sepatu dari luar rumah. Sepatu butut yang selalu ditinggalkan oppanya dijalan. Sepasang sepatu yang terakhir kali oppanya pakai. Sepasang sepatu yang dia tinggalkan dirumah Ryeowook.

Kibum mengambil kedua sepatu itu dan membawanya. Dia membuka sebuah gudang kecil disamping rumahnya. Dia membukanya dan melempar sepasang sepatu itu asal. Digudang itu berisi banyak sepatu dan mainan anak kecil yang sudah tidak terpakai. Kibum menghela nafasnya dan menutup gudang kecil itu dengan bantingan.

Diwaktu yang sama, Donghae sudah berdiri disamping toko ramyun yang sering ia datangi bersama Hyukjae. Dia sudah menunggu Hyukjae sejak lima belas menit lalu. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. Tapi tidak diangkat. Namja itu menghela nafasnya lelah dan mulai menyesap rokoknya lagi.

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook mengusap-usap tangannya dan menempelkan tangannya kepipinya yang sudah hampir beku. Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya melihat dua jejak orang yang berlainan. Yang satu, jejak kaki orang berjalan normal. Yang satu terlihat seperti pohon natal jika melihatnya dengan terbalik.

Yeojya itu terkekeh melihat dua perbedaan yang terlalu mencolok itu. Dia mulai berjalan mengikuti gerakan kaki Yesung yang terlihat dihamparan salju ini. Semakin lama ia mengikuti, semakin ia senang. Ternyata ini yang dirasakan Yesung. Dia seperti bermain _skate _diatas es.

Baru saja ia ingin terjatuh karena terlalu cepat, dia melihat sepasang kaki yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seseorang yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Tampang namja itu tampak kesal.

"A-annyeonghaseo." Ucap Ryeowook kikuk, malu sekali bertemu dengan seseorang ketika kelakuannya sedang seperti ini.

Namja itu tidak menjawab, dia melewati Ryeowook dalam diam. Tapi setelah hampir tiga langkah, langkahnya terhenti. Namja itu menoleh kearah Ryeowook yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Gadis kopi," Ryeowook seketika seperti menjadi patung. "Annyeong."

Ryeowook membalikan tubuhnya cepat. "Bagaimana bisnismu? Aku belum menemukan café yang bagus," Samar, namja itu tersenyum. "Bolehkan jika aku pergi kesana lagi? Keurae, annyeong."

Ryeowook kembali berjalan seperti normal. Dia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya sedang agak _error _seperti tadi. Donghae, membalikan tubuhnya juga. Tersenyum melihat yeojya mungil itu.

**xxXxx**

Donghae mendekati rumah Yesung dengan berjalan seperti Ryeowook tadi. Setelah tepat didepan gerbang rumah Yesung, dia melompat dan menghentakan kedua kakinya untuk membersihkan sepatu dari salju yang sempat menempel.

"Yesung-ah!" Donghae memanggil nama Yesung dengan suara lantang.

Karena belum ada jawaban, dia memanggil nama itu lagi. "Yesung-ah, ayo kita main!"

Tidak lama, ada sesuatu yang terlihat merangkak dan membuka pintu rumah itu. Yesung tersenyum walaupun matanya masih terpejam sedikit. Dia sudah tidur daritadi.

"Donghae-ah, aku datang!"

**xxXxx**

Kedua namja itu sekarang sudah berada dikedai ramyun. Keduanya sudah selesai makan, bahkan keduanya sudah meminum masing-masing sebotol soju. Yesung masih baik-baik saja, sedangkan Donghae. Donghae sudah sedikit mabuk karena dia memang tidak biasa meminum soju. Dia hanya kuat merokok.

"Yei, Yesung-ah!" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung, membuat Yesung menutup hidungnya karena bau nafas Donghae yang benar-benar bau alcohol.

"Eh? Kau tidak suka denganku, Yesung-ah?" Tanya Donghae sambil merangkul Yesung yang sudah kebauan. "Sini… sini kau."

Dengan segera, Donghae mengecup pipi Yesung dan tertawa. Dia benar-benar sudah mabuk berat, dan tidak seharusnya minum soju lagi. Donghae terlalu marah karena Hyukjae yang tidak mengindahkannya. Mereka tidak jadi minum dan Hyukjae juga tidak bisa dihubungi, semakin membuat Donghae frustasi.

Yesung mengambil beberapa uang dari sakunya dan membayar ke ahjumma pemilik toko dan membawa Donghae pulang. Dia tidak bisa mengantar Donghae pulang kerumah Donghae, karena appa Donghae bisa saja memukuli Donghae karena mabuk. Jadi Yesung membawa Donghae pulang kerumahnya.

Sudah hampir jam setengah dua malam, jalanan tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang bersuka cita karena musim dingin sudah datang kembali. Meninggalkan musim gugur yang Yesung sangat sukai. Diarah yang berlawanan, Yesung melihat Hyukjae sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja gemuk yang biasa dia lihat.

Hyukjae juga melihat Yesung sedang merangkul Donghae yang sudah teler dan mabuk. Hyukjae menatap Donghae khawatir. Ketika mereka berpapasan melewati satu sama lain, Hyukjae tetap mengarahkan matanya pada Donghae yang oleng dibopong oleh Yesung. Sedangkan namja gemuk yang bernama Shindong itu tampak tidak peduli walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu kalau namja itu Donghae. Mata Hyukjae mulai berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya mulai memerah.

**xxXxx**

Meja kecil yang tertutup tudung saji itu tergeser dan membuat seluruh benda yang berada diatasnya berjatuhan ke lantai. Membuat suara berisik yang mampu membangunkan siapapun yang masih tidur jam 7 pagi itu.

Kibum yang tidak sengaja menabrak meja itu hanya meringis kesal. "Aish! Kenapa benda ini selalu disini setiap hari sih! Memangnya semua tumpukan panci itu menjaganya agar tetap hangat, eh?" Dia menghela nafasnya kesal. "Yang dia bisa buat hanya roti bakar."

Kibum menutup pintu kamarnya dengan bantingan. Kakinya melangkah dengan dihentakan menuju bagian depan rumahnya dan memakai sepatunya untuk berangkat kesekolah. Walaupun terbilang masih pagi, dia tidak mau telat kesekolah. Kibum salah satu anak rajin dan teladan disekolah. Bahkan peringkat satu selama dua tahun berturut-turut.

Donghae merangkak keluar dari kamar Yesung dan melirik Kibum yang sedang memakai sepatunya. Kibum juga menoleh kearah pintu kamar Yesung yang dibuka. Kibum hanya memastikan, biasanya Yesung berangkat jam 5 pagi untuk menjual roti bakar, dan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dirumah. Tapi ada yang membuka pintu kamar Yesung, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kibum-ah," Donghae tersenyum sambil menahan sakit kepalanya akibat mabuk malam tadi. "Kau mau berangkat kesekolah?"

Kibum hanya mendecak kesal dan kembali melirik Donghae yang kembali merangkak menuju depan kamar Kibum. Tangan Donghae bergerak membereskan panci-panci dan piring kecil yang menutupi dua buah roti bakar hangat dan dua susu vanilla yang sudah disediakan Yesung.

"Dimana Yesung?"

Kibum kembali memakai sepatunya. "Mungkin dia sudah pergi lebih dulu."

Donghae duduk dan menatap Kibum tidak percaya. "Kau masih memanggilnya dengan nama sampai sekarang?"

Kibum berhenti sebentar dan mendecak kesal lagi. Kibum memang tidak pernah menyebut Yesung dengan embel-embel 'oppa', terlalu malas dan tidak sudi untuk memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Dia lebih suka menyebut nama Yesung dengan biasa, tidak memakai 'oppa'. Oh dengan catatan, Kibum tak suka menyebut nama Yesung.

"Disana ada sarapanmu, kan?"

Kibum memasang tas ranselnya dan berdiri untuk membenarkan rok pendeknya. Baru saja kakinya akan melangkah, tangan Donghae menarik lengannya.

"Ini satu untukmu, makanlah sebelum kau berangkat." Donghae memakan satu roti dan menyodorkan Kibum piring kecil yang berisi roti bakar buatan Yesung.

Kibum menatap roti bakar itu dengan pandangan jijik. "Aku tidak mau makan _sampah_ itu."

Donghae menatap Kibum marah. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Oppamu membuatkannya untukmu. Makanlah walau hanya segigit "

"Karena dia tidak bisa melakukan hal lainnya!" Bentak Kibum.

"Kibum-ah "

Kibum membalikan tubuhnya dan berniat berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. "Tutup pintunya kalau kau pergi. Dan satu lagi," Kibum kembali melirik Donghae. "Kalau kau tidak mau makan, buang saja!"

"Yah Kibum-ah!"

Kibum tidak mengindahkan panggilan Donghae. Tangannya bergerak membuka gerbang rumahnya dan menutupnya kembali dengan kasar. Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menundukan wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bagaimana Kibum, tapi kali ini dia merasa tidak enak pada Yesung.

**xxXxx**

Yesung menatap kearah mana Kibum akan datang. Senyumnya merekah ketika batang hidung Kibum sudah terlihat. Meskipun wajah Kibum terlihat kesal, Yesung tetap tersenyum.

Gadis cantik itu tidak menyukai oppanya sama sekali.

"_Yesungie, dengarkan umma."_

_Yesung menatap Leeteuk. "Ne, umma?"_

_Leeteuk tersenyum manis pada Yesung. "Kau adalah seorang oppa. Seorang oppa harus menjaga dan merawat dongsaengnya. Apabila umma… apabila umma telah tiada, kau harus merawat dongsaengmu dengan baik, ne?"_

_Yesung mengangguk cepat. "Ne, umma."_

"_Hanya kau seorang yang dapat umma tinggalkan untuk Kibumie," Leeteuk diam sebentar. "Umma harap, umma bisa berbuat lebih banyak. Tapi sayang, umma tidak bisa. Umma tidak punya apa-apa lagi yang tersisa. Hanya kaulah yang bisa umma tinggalkan untuknya."_

"_Umma… apa umma tahu? Aku tidak akan pernah menangis, tidak akan pernah." Yesung menatap sang umma dengan wajah senang, dia tidak boleh sedih._

_Leeteuk merengkuh anak sulungnya dengan kasih sayang. "Saranghae, nae aegya."_

**xxXxx**

**Ryeowook POV**

Aku terkekeh dan menatap langit-langit café dengan senyuman. Terlalu sayang untuk meredam kesenangan yang sedang aku rasakan. Rasanya pipiku tidak mau tidak berkontraksi seperti sekarang ini. Maunya terus tersenyum!

Kuperhatikan Donghae yang sedang menyulut api ke rokok yang berada dibibirnya. Aku senang aku dapat teman baru seperti Donghae yang baik dan nyambung. Donghae juga ternyata satu SD denganku dulu.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku terjebak dalam kejenuhan waktu itu, tapi… aku berlari pada teman lamaku. Seorang teman yang telah lama aku lupakan," Aku kembali tertawa mengingat Yesung, kalau mengingatnya, membuat senang saja. "Dia selalu terlihat sedikit kotor, mengingat hal-hal bodoh. Dan juga, bicara padanya bisa membuat frustasi. Dan kau tahu? Cara berjalannya begitu konyol dan lucu. Tapi… saat aku bersamanya, semuanya terasa lebih baik."

Donghae menatapku. "Ryeowook-sshi, dia yang kau bicarakan adalah Yesung, kan?"

Aku menatapnya kaget. "Eh? Ne… tapi bagaimana kau tahu? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Kukira kau tidak ingat siapa aku. Yesung… adalah sahabat baikku. Kupikir mungkin Yesung yang dulu membawamu kemari." Donghae menatap kearah lain.

"A-aku tidak mengerti. Apakah telah terjadi hal yang buruk pada Yesung?"

Dia kembali menatapku dengan wajah datarnya. "Tanyakan sendiri padanya. Dia tidak pernah berbohong."

Berarti benar… dia pernah merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku yakin sekali dengan itu. Tapi apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Aku… penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya. Kudengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Seorang namja gemuk yang terlihat sedikit mapan menatapku dan Donghae bergantian.

"Aigo~ sibuk berkencan, eh?" Tanya namja gemuk itu, matanya beralih pada beberapa tempat duduk yang kosong. "Kenapa pelacur itu belum datang?"

"Dia bilang dia sedang sakit. Dia akan tiba sebentar lagi." Jawab Donghae pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

Namja itu mengangguk dan duduk dikursi terdekat denganku. "Ah, agasshi. Jangan hanya duduk dan minum kopimu itu. Kau tidak tahu ini café apa, eh?"

Aku membetulkan letak dudukku dan memilih untuk turun dari kursi bar yang sedikit tinggi. Aku menatap Donghae tidak enak. "Kurasa, aku akan pergi."

"Ryeowook-sshi," Aku menatap Donghae yang terlihat seram sekarang, dia menatap marah namja gemuk itu. "Datanglah lain kali. Masih banyak kopi disini."

Aku mengangguk dan merunduk pamit. Aku membuka pintu café itu dan keluar secepat mungkin. Aura namja gemuk itu tampak tidak enak bagiku. Langit malam membuatku sedikit ngeri, apalagi jalanan juga sepi. Yesung… sedang apa ya?

Kudengar suara seorang namja dengan menyanyikan lagu Bintang Kecil didepan rumahku. Baru saja aku memikirkannya, dia sudah ada didepan mataku. Tunggu, mendengarnya bernyanyi aku teringat sesuatu.

_Aku menatap _grand-piano _berwarna hitam ini dengan takut. Ini pertama kalinya aku bermain piano diatas panggung. Aku sangat gugup sehingga aku hanya bisa terpaku dan tidak bisa memainkan piano ini. Tapi, aku mendengar seseorang menyanyikan lagu ini. Dan itu membantuku untuk mengingat melodinya. Karena lagu bintang kecil itulah, aku bisa bermain piano dimalam itu. Anak kecil yang bernyanyi itu… kau lah orangnya._

_Dimalam natal. Ketika aku bermain piano, salju juga turut mendengarkan permainan pianoku. Butiran salju turun dengan indahnya. Mengiringi permainanku dimalam itu._

Aku masih memandangi Yesung yang setia berdiri didepan rumahku sambil menyanyikan lagu Bintang Kecil. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat sosok namja yang sudah menatapku dengan senyuman khasnya.

**xxXxx**

"Yesung-ah."

Dia menoleh padaku. "Ne?"

"Pertama kali aku berjumpa denganmu lagi adalah ditempat ini."

Yesung tersenyum malu, begitu manis. Aku tertawa bersamanya. Ya… dibukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi ini, aku melihatnya berguling turun. Aku tersenyum kecil dan kembali menerawang.

"Kudengar kau seriap hari selalu disini. Kenapa kau selalu kesini?"

Dia tersenyum. "Menunggu bintang-bintang. Sangat dekat dengan langit. Dan juga dari tempat tinggi ini, aku melihat Ryeowook-ah datang."

"Kau… melihatku datang?" Yesung mengangguk. "Apa kau menungguku selama ini?"

Yesung terdiam sebentar dan memandangku. "Uh-huh."

Yesung kembali tertawa. Aku pun hanya tersenyum simpul. Aku belum berani memastikan kenapa dia menungguku selama sepuluh tahun ini. Aku masih belum berani…

**Ryeowook POV End**

**xxXxx**

"Donghae-ah."

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Hyukjae yang melangkah mendekatinya. Hyukjae terlihat lebih cantik dan tidak memakai pakaian seksi. Dia hanya memakai baju terusan putih berlengan selutut dan mantel cokelat tua. Yeojya itu tampak lebih segar.

"Aku akan berhenti bekerja. Aku tidak akan lagi melakukan hal ini. Gwaenchanalkka?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae ragu, tapi akhirnya Donghae mengangguk. "Yah… aku mengerti. Kau harus mengikuti apa kata hatimu."

Hyukjae menunduk dalam dan membiarkan butiran bening air matanya berjatuhan. Donghae keluar dari meja kasir dan memeluk Hyukjae. Membiarkan Hyukjae membasahi dadanya dengan butiran bening air mata yeojya itu.

**xxXxx**

Kim Hankyung membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot karena pipinya yang bergerak-gerak karena mengunyah. Dia sedang menikmati roti bakar buatan Yesung sambil berdiri didepan kios kecil itu. Yesung juga masih sibuk membuat roti lain untuk murid sekolahan. Maklum, masih pagi pasti banyak yang membeli roti bakar buatannya.

"Hm… enak sekali, Yesung-sshi. Aku sudah mengidamkan roti bakarmu dari semalam, tahu?" Ucap Hankyung senang.

Yesung menutupi wajahnya dengan malu karena dipuji. "Obat oles untuk yang sakit, roti untuk perutnya, seribu won untuk kalengnya."

Hankyung membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang, dengan cepat ia menaruh uang itu didalam kardus kecil yang disediakan untuk menaruh uang. Semua orang menaruhnya disitu. Hankyung masih saja menikmati roti bakar itu sebelum ia berangkat ke rumah sakit, tempatnya kerja.

"Setiap harinya bahkan bertambah enak." Puji Hankyung lagi.

Yesung tersenyum dan membuat roti lagi untuk murid yang mengantri disamping Hankyung.

"Apa kau pernah merasa sakit atau lainnya?" Tanya Hankyung, dia memang suka menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini. Takut-takut kalau Yesung sakit dan tidak ada yang tahu.

Yesung menggeleng. "Ani, aku tidak pernah sakit."

"Apa wajahmu semakin membengkak? Atau kau benar-benar merasa lelah kadang-kadang?" Tanya Hankyung lagi.

Yesung lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Ani, Yesung tidak lelah dan tidak bengkak."

"Apa kau ke toilet dengan normal?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Ne, sangat normal."

Murid yang berada disana tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dan jawaban yang aneh. Sedangkan seorang murid namja sedang menyesap susu yang dia beli dikios Yesung, dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

**xxXxx**

"Kibum-ah, apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat seperti mau pingsan." Tanya salah satu teman Kibum.

Kibum yang sudah keringat dingin sekarang menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Yeojya itu mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan."

Kakinya melangkah keluar kelas, sedangkan Siwon menatap Kibum serba salah. Begitu juga Sungmin yang tadi menanyakan Kibum. Sungmin dan Siwon menatap satu sama lain sembari mengangkat bahu, tidak mengerti.

**xxXxx**

Jam pulang sekolah, waktunya Yesung mencari Kibum. Yesung sampai naik ke meja untuk melihat Kibum yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. Sungmin mendekati Kibum yang sedang menatap menerawang kearah jalan bersalju.

"Kibum-ah… apa kau sakit? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Kibum hanya berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin kesal. "Kau mau pergi kemana? Rumahmu bukan kearah sana!"

**xxXxx**

Sudah hampir jam 8 malam, Yesung masih duduk dikios kecil tempat ia menjual roti bakar. Tetapi, kali ini dia duduk disana tanpa senyuman yang biasanya dia pasang diwajahnya. Melainkan wajah lelah dan hampir tertidur.

Matanya terus menutup dan kepalanya terus-terusan turun kearah penggorengan roti bakar sampai akhirnya ia terbangun dan mengucek-kucek matanya yang lelah. Yesung berdiri dan menaruh tangan kanannya dipenggorengan yang masih menyala dan melihat kearah pintu gerbang sekolah Kibum yang sudah terkunci rapat.

"Argh! Ah panasss!"

Yesung mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang tadi menopang tubuhnya untuk melihat kearah pintu gerbang sekolah Kibum. Dia langsung mengusap-usapkan tangannya yang melepuh kecelananya dibagian bokongnya.

Ryeowook terlihat bingung ketika mendekati kios kecil itu. Dia mendatangi kios Yesung karena khawatir, dia belum bertemu Yesung hari ini.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Sekarang sudah malam, Yesung-ah." Ryeowook memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yesung.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kibum belum pulang. Aku masih menunggu Kibum, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook masih terlihat bingung. "Tapi sekarang sudah malam. Mungkin Kibum sudah dirumah."

Yesung tampak segan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari gerbang sekolah itu. Tapi dengan bujukan Ryeowook, dia akhirnya setuju untuk menutup kios kecil itu dan pulang untuk melihat Kibum dirumah. Ryeowook juga ikut menemani Yesung kerumah untuk mengecek Kibum.

Dengan tidak sabar Yesung berjalan mendahului Ryeowook. Tapi dengan susah payah Ryeowook mengejar langkah namja sipit ini.

"Dari subuh sampai sekarang, kau tidak lelah?"

Yesung tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Ani, aku tidak lelah sama sekali."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan cara jalan Yesung yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Ketika keduanya sampai didepan rumah Yesung, Ryeowook menunggu didepan gerbang sedangkan Yesung langsung masuk kedalam.

Kakinya melangkah menuju kedepan kamar Kibum. Tangannya beralih pada pintu kamar Kibum dan membuka pintu itu. Dia melihat Kibum sudah merebahkan tubuhnya difuton.

"Ki-kibum-ah, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.

Kibum menoleh dengan tatapan tajam. "Siapa yang membolehkanmu membuka pintu kamarku? Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri! Sana pergi!"

"Ah, mianhae."

Dengan cepat Yesung kembali menutup pintu kamar itu. Yesung tersenyum lega mengetahui yeodongsaengnya sudah dirumah. Sedangkan Kibum yang bercucur keringat membalik tubuhnya kesal. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan padahal ia sudah memakai selimut tebal,

"Mengurus dirinya saja tidak benar." Ujar Kibum kesal.

Ryeowook, yang mendengar teriakan Kibum seketika terdiam. Mata coklatnya hanya bisa memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang memakai sepatu bekas appanya. Meski kedinginan, dia masih setia berdiri didepan rumah Yesung dan menunggu Yesung menghampirinya.

"Kibumie sudah pulang."

Ryeowook tersenyum miris. "Sudah kubilang, kan?"

"Kibumie sekarang sudah pulang."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang."

"Oh? Uh-huh." Yesung mengangguk.

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya. "Annyeong."

Yesung ikut melambaikan tangan kanannya. "Ne, jalga Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap heran tangan Yesung yang terlihat aneh baginya. "Yah, Kim Yesung. Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Ryeowook memasuki rumah Yesung tanpa permisi dan mendekati Yesung. Yesung yang takut langsung menyembunyikan tangannya kebelakang. Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung cepat dan menatap telapak tangan Yesung yang terkena penggorengan.

"Omona! Tanganmu melepuh!" Ryeowook menatap Yesung khawatir.

"A-aku tertidur…" Yesung tersenyum sebisanya.

Ryeowook meniup telapak tangan Yesung yang melepuh. "Sakit kah?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Ani, tidak sakit kok. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tanganmu tidak baik-baik saja, Yesung-ah. Kulitmu melepuh," Ryeowook masih meniup telapak tangan Yesung. "Kau punya kotak P3K?"

**xxXxx**

**Ryeowook POV**

Aku mengambil sekotak obat oles yang berada disebuah kardus. Didalamnya terdapat beberapa kotak yang sama dengan ini. Bahkan ada alat suntik yang masih steril dikotak P3K milik Yesung yang menurutku lebih lengkap daripada P3K dirumahku.

"Kau bahkan bisa menyembuhkan kanker dengan semua obat disini, Yesung-ah."

Aku kembali mengambil kain kasa dan menyiapkannya. Aku membuka tutup kotak obat oles itu dan menaruhnya. Aku memegangi tangan Yesung dan membalikannya, sehingga dengan mudah aku bisa mengoleskan obatnya ke tangannya yang melepuh.

"Tidak boleh sakit," Gumam Yesung sambil melamun. "Umma dan Kibumie tidak boleh sakit."

Menatap Yesung membuatku sedikit lebih bahagia dibanding sebelumnya. Tapi kalau saat ini, aku jadi iba. Namja sepertinya… bolehkah ia sedikit saja bahagia? Terlepas dari kenyataan saat ini. Terlepas dari penyakit aneh tak ada obat yang akan terus bersamanya sampai ia mati nanti.

Aku mulai mengoles obat pada tangannya yang melepuh. Dengan hati-hati, aku terus mengoleskan sambil meniupnya. Tidak ada jeritan kesakitan darinya. Tapi dia terus menatapku. Mungkin ia agak ragu karena aku asal mongoles obat ke tangannya yang melepuh.

"Percayalah padaku. Lagipula, appaku seorang dokter." Aku tersenyum, mencoba mengambil sedikit kecemasannya.

Aku mengoles lagi sampai seluruh lukanya terkena obat oles. Dia masih melamun. Tatapan matanya sendu.

"Obat oles untuk yang sakit." Gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Roti untuk perutnya." Lanjutku.

"Seribu won untuk kalengnya!" Jawab Yesung cepat dan semangat.

Setelah selesai. Aku membalut tangannya dengan kain kasa. Aku terbilang yeojya yang tidak sabar untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil. Dalam kata lain, aku paling malas mengerjakan sesuatu yang memelurkan ketepatan dan kerapihan. Seperti membalut kasa dengan rapi. Tapi aku membalut tangan Yesung hati-hati dan rapi.

"Nah sudah selesai."

Dia menatap tangannya yang dibalut kain kasa itu senang. Aku memakai sepatuku lagi dan menatapnya dari halaman rumahnya. Yesung tetap saja menatap kain kasa itu.

"Aku pulang ya."

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum tanpa menatapku. "Eung, sampai jumpa."

Aku memutar tubuhku dan mulai berjalan menghampiri gerbang rumah Yesung. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Dia bahkan tidak menatapku ketika aku ingin pulang. Dia terus menatap tangannya yang dibalut kain kasa.

Aku kembali menatap Yesung yang masih menatap tangannya. "Yesung-ah."

Dia melirikku sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan tangannya. "Ne?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Menggosok gigiku dan tidur. Kata umma 'gosok gigi selalu', tapi aku terlalu malas." Yesung terkekeh dan menatap tangannya, lagi.

Aku ikut terkekeh mendengar pernyataannya. Yesung-ah, mau kah kau terus tersenyum? Terus tersenyum sampai nanti kau tidak bisa tersenyum lagi.

**xxXxx**

Aku mengguyur rambut Yesung perlahan. Dia gemetar kedinginan dan tertawa menghadapku. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya dia itu pernah mandi atau tidak. Tapi kurasa sih pernah, mungkin tidak sering. Yang aneh dia tak pernah bau. Sekarang aku sedang dikamar mandi rumah Yesung.

Memandikan namja ini.

Jangan salah paham, aku tidak macam-macam. Dia memang membuka bajunya, tapi dia masih memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam. Cukup kaget juga melihat badannya yang putih dan terbentuk. Ah.. dengan Yesung yang bodoh saja aku terpukau, bagaimana dia menjadi namja normal!

Aku mengambil botol shampoo dan menuangnya ditanganku. Setelah itu aku mulai menggosok dan memijat kepalanya. Dia terkekeh senang. Setelah aku membersihkan rambutnya dari shampoo, aku mengambil botol sabun dan menuangnya kembali ditanganku. Aku mulai menggosokan kebadannya. Perutnya yang ber-abs sungguh terlihat seksi. Sayang sekali orang-orang tidak tahu apa yang ada dibalik pakaian training selama ini.

Aku membilas tubuhnya yang sudah terkena sabun secara merata. Dan dia tertawa senang, dia benar-benar anak kecil yang terjebak ditubuh orang dewasa. Aku menyelimutinya dengan handuk putih besar. Dia mengajakku kekamarnya.

"Wookie-ah, pilihkan aku baju, eung?"

Wookie? Dia memanggilku Wookie?

"Akan segera siap, Yesungie."

Aku memilih kaus polos berwarna merah dan celana training berwarna biru tua, yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak dipakai. Dia memakainya dengan senang, tentu saja aku tidak melihatnya. Aku mendengar dari kekehannya yang terdengar sampai luar kamar.

Setelah dia selesai, aku mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Dia menunduk dan menungguku memberi tahu sudah selesai apa belumnya.

"Cha, Yesungie sudah bersih."

Aku menata rambut hitamnya yang berantakan sehingga lebih terlihat rapi. Wajahnya yang biasanya kumal sekarang lebih bersih dan… err… tampan? Wajahnya yang seperti anak-anak menatapku senang. Tapi ketika ia sadar aku menatapnya, dia diam dan menunduk.

"Yah… kau sungguh bersih dan tampan."

Aku tersenyum dan menunduk malu karena mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah kukatakan pada namja selain Yesung. Yesung terkekeh senang mendengarnya. "Gomawo."

"Aku sungguh pulang ya kali ini."

Yesung tersenyum dan melambai padaku. Kali ini dia sungguh menatapku dan tersenyum lebar. Membuat mata sipitnya jadi tinggal segaris. Entah darimana, aku memberanikan diri. Aku mengecup pipi namja tampan ini dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Ketika aku menoleh, kulihat Yesung terdiam dan memegangi pipinya. Tapi tak lama, kulihat semburat merah dipipinya. Dia memegangi pipinya dan melompat senang. Aku menutup pintu gerbang rumah Yesung dan pulang kerumah dengan hati yang berdebar kencang.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 2**

**-To Be Continue-**

Update Chapter 2! Ngga lama kan? Iyalah~

Hum.. ngga banyak yang review ya ternyata Silent Reader. Kalian tuh ngga lucu ya, ngebaca tapi ngga kasih feedback tuh rasanya kaya pengen nonjok atom. Ngga akan bisa. Bayangin aja gimana rasanya, gondok sendiri kan? Aw~ aku gondok #plakk.

Karna ngga terlalu banyak review. Bisa kok balesin satu-satu ehehehe~

**LeelysSparkyu****: **Annyeong chingu. Andwaeyo.. Yeppa ngga ngebakar pianonya. Donghae yang ngebakar karena ngga sengaja.

**Kim Rae Sun: **Kamu kemana aja RaeSun-ah~ Bogoshipta! *hugs* Ini sudah lanjut, gimana-gimana? Iya, Yesungie orphan~

**Lee HyoJoon: **Uljimayo~ *sebar tissue* Ne! Donghae yang ngga sengaja tapinya. Hum ngga tau ya gimana kalo Wook inget soalnya masih misteri fufufu. Iya padahal Yesungie udah sayang banget sama Kibumie. Ini sudah lanjut~

**choi Ryeosomnia****: **Ini udah banyak beyum? Ada HaeHyuknya juga loh ehehe. Ne! Kibumie ngga mau ngakuin Yesungie. Ini sudah update~

**Heldamagnae: **Wookie akan tetap bersama Yesungie kok. Tenang saja~

**yoon Hyunwoo: **Hehe terimakasih! Tetap tungguin lanjutannya ya!

**R'Rin4869: **Uljimayo saengie~ Feelnya dapet ya? Padahal remake *pundung* *gabakat pake ide sendiri* *bunuh diri* *gajadi nunggu ss5 ajah* #slapped Iya padahal dia udah baik banget sama Kibumie, tapi Kibumienya gitu sih. Ini sudah update cepet kan? Ehehehe~

**jongwookie: **Iya! Judulnya sama kok, Miracle Of Giving Fool. Eh berarti kamu udah tau dong gimana ceritanya?! Andwaeyo~ jangan sebarin ya ehehe *sogok pake tiket ss5* Author hiatus pasca UN, setelah UN kembali menjadi author kok. Jangan kangen ya~ ^^ #bigslapped

**RianaClouds: **Iya! Yesungie menderita disini~ Sudah lanjut kok ^^

**Guest: **Ini sudah lanjut! Kebanyakan emang suka karakternya Yesungie disini hehehe~

Diatas adalah balasan review yang masuk ke FFn. Yang dibawah adalah balasan yang masuk di email tapi ngga muncul di FFn!

**cloudlovekyusung: **Uljima~ Udah pernah nonton? Yah.. udah tau dong gimana endingnya hahaha. Jangan sebarin ya~ Karakter Yesungie memang keren~ Ini sudah lanjut!

**Guest: **Iyaaa~ Yesung kelainan disini ehehe. Ini sudah lanjut~

**raerimchoi: **Haha ngga ngerti deh itu pihak admin ffn ngira author beneran nyumpahin Yesungie babo juga ngga tau deh asal usulnya. Berlebihan memang -_- Author juga sukaaa~

**ryeoclouds27: **Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya ya. Ini sudah update kilat~

Sekarang balasan review buat yang kemaren diremove FFn!

**Devi AF: **Nado saranghae, chingu yang sering baca dan review! *hugs* Ah~ aku sering ngaret tauuu, gomawo pujiannya. Author baru 17 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu kok belum tua kok. Ini Remake dari K-Movie, jadi sebenarnya bukan ide author. Author hanya me-Remake kok. Yep! Yesung dimana-mana harus istimewa dong. Cheonma, author post FF Yewook karena mereka OTP-ku ehehe. Nado saranghae kata cerita dan Yewook. Uhm.. jahat hahaha. Nado saranghaeyo! *hugs and kisses* Bagi twitter sini~

**hyena: **Annyeong juga! Ini sudah lanjut kok. Semua orang suka karakter Yesungie disini ya? Hehe kata Yesungie: Gomawo~

**YJYWYSshipper: **Ini Remake loh, bukan aku yang punya ide hehehe. Ini sudah update! Terimakasih pujiannya^^ Chingu ngga suka angst? Uhm.. kalo ngga sesuai harapan maafin author ya! Eh btw nama kamu apa tuh kepanjangannya?

**Guest: **Iya aku sebagai author juga terharu nonton movie-nya hahaha sampe nangis sendiri dikamar *curhat thor?* Nah! Itu memang benar, bikin terharus banget! Haha nggak kok Yesungie ngga gila tenang aja. Ini sudah update~

**yws411: **Tapi ini bukan ide author hehehe cuma nge-remake aja. Iya bener banget, kasian. Karena Yesung bodoh, jadi dia gamau ngakuin. Ini sudah lanjut~

**wookiecil: **Gomawoyo ^^ Setuju deh sama kamu~

**MissKey693: **Gomawoyo~ Ini sudah lanjut chingu~

**dwiihae: **Gomawoyo~ Ini sudah lanjut chingu~

**Yewookito: **Gomawoyo~ Ini sudah lanjut kok. Hum gimana ya, author emang ngga pernah pake warning untuk flashback. Karena merusak suasana FF, agak gimana gitu. Mianhae

Kkeut! Akhirnya selesai balesin REVIEW-nya. Agak emosi dengan SiDers yang padahal saya juga termasuk SiDers ahahaha. Yasudahlah mungkin takdirnya mereka. Biar SiDers pada tobat dan mungkin ada yang jadi author layaknya saya aha #plakk.

Banyak makasih untuk review kalian dan favorite dan follownya! Jangan lupa kasih tau temen-temen kalian dimanapun sesama Elf sesama YewookShipper atau sesama penyuka genderswitch untuk membaca dan mereview ff ini. Promote gitu maksudnya hahaha.

Oh ya, kalo ada yang nungguin. Author bakal Update dihari Rabu, tanggal 20! Jadi review sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum saya update hahaha. *kaya ada yang nungguin aja* Thanks!

Mind To REVIEW? ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

**xxXxx**

**Miracle Of Giving Fool**

**Cast:: **Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, and Other.

**Genre:: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

**Rate:: **M.

**Warning:: **Gender switch, AU, OOC, and Typos.

**Disclaimer:: **This story is mine. For the cast in here I just borrow their name so you can easily imagine the story. Adapted from Korean Movie, named Miracle Of Giving Fool same as the title. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Kim Yesung is **MINE.**

**A/N: **Untuk lebih meresapi ceritanya, disarankan untuk sambil mendengarkan lagu ballad atau instrument mellow. Putarlah playlist ballad anda. Saya tidak tahu anda akan menangis atau tidak, saya tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Hanya saja.. yang cengeng silahkan siapkan tisu. *sebar tisu*

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 3**

Setelah Ryeowook pulang. Yesung kembali keluar rumah dan berdiri dihalam rumahnya. Dia berjalan membentuk lingkaran yang tidak begitu kecil tapi juga tidak begitu besar. Membuat salju terkikis dan membentuk garis tebal yang memisahkan salju itu.

Yesung terus berputar dan menyanyikan lagu Bintang Kecil. Lagu yang takkan pernah ia lupakan. Lagu yang takkan pernah berhenti ia nyanyikan.

"Bintang kecil dilangit. Dimana kau berada." Yesung tersenyum dan terus berputar.

Sedangkan Ryeowook yang masih dalam perjalanan pulang juga menyanyikan lagu yang ia pelajari dari Yesung. Suara bak malaikat milik Ryeowook membuat siapapun merinding ketika ia menyanyikan lagu-lagu ballad. Tapi tak kalah, Ryeowook malah menyanyikan lagu Bintang Kecil.

"Bintang kecil dilangit. Dimana kau berada." Ryeowook tersenyum mengingat Yesung.

"Tinggi-tinggi dilangit." Giliran Yesung yang bernyanyi.

Ryeowook membuka mulutnya lagi. "Permata menghias angkasa."

Yesung terus tersenyum senang. "Bintang kecil dilangit."

"Dimana kau berada." Ryeowook melanjutkan lagu itu dengan gumaman nada dan senyuman dibibir tipisnya.

Biarkan kali ini Yesung dan Ryeowook bisa melupakan semua masalah yang membelit leher mereka setiap saat.

**xxXxx**

Pagi-pagi sekali Yesung sudah menaruh meja kecil didepan kamar Kibum seperti biasanya. Tanpa bosan Yesung terus saja mengulang kegiatan paginya secara rutin. Meskipun roti bakar buatannya tidak dimakan Kibum. Asal yeojya itu sehat, dia tetap senang.

Mata sipit Yesung mengintip kedalam kamar Kibum yang hanya dibatasi oleh pintu yang hampir transparan. "Kibum-ah, kau masih tidur?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, apa kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Yesung yang menyerah akhirnya menghela nafasnya. "Oppa, pergi ya?"

Yesung menatap pintu kamar Kibum serba salah. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kekios kecil tempatnya berjualan roti bakar. Setelah Yesung pergi, Kibum yang berada didalam kamarnya membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi pintu kamar. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

"Bahkan dia tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." Ujar Kibum sambil menahan sakit.

**xxXxx**

"Dua roti, tolong."

Yesung mengangguk dan meracik dua roti bakar. Beberapa murid lain memesan roti dan susu. Yesung membuat roti bakar sambil mencari-cari Kibum yang sampai saat ini belum sampai kesekolah. Beberapa murid yang memesan roti bakar memperhatikan Yesung bingung.

"Eh? Dia sudah rapi dan bersih? Tampan pula!" Ujar seorang yeojya berseragam dengan gemas.

Salah satu namja mengangguk cepat setelah ia memperhatikan Yesung benar-benar. "Keurocho! Apa kau membersihkan mukamu?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan terus membuat roti bakar pesanan murid-murid. Mereka terlihat senang melihat Yesung yang sekarang sudah bersih dan rapi. Tidak seperti biasanya yang kumal. Dan… berterima kasihlah pada Ryeowook yang sudah membantunya membersihkan diri.

Yesung menengokan kepalanya kearah mana Kibum akan datang. Tapi yeojya cantik bersifat dingin itu belum juga datang. Rasa khawatir mulai menyeruak membuatnya tak tenang.

"Key-ah, apa pelajaran jam pertama?" Tanya namja tadi.

"Matematika, kan?" Jawab yeojya manis disampingnya.

Namja itu tampak panik. "Jam berapa sekarang?!"

Sang yeojya buru-buru melihat jam tangannya. "Ya! Onew-ah! Palli. Bisa-bisa kita dihukum Jung seonsaengnim!"

Namja dan yeojya tadi langsung pergi setelah membayar roti bakar dan susu yang mereka beli dari kios Yesung. Beberapa murid juga berlarian karena hampir telat. Yesung memperhatikan murid-murid yang berlarian panik. Yesung juga ikutan panik karena sampai saat ini Kibum belum terlihat.

Tapi tak lama, Kibum melewati depan kios Yesung. Mantel abu-abunya dirapatkan oleh Kibum sendiri. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

"Kibum-ah, kenapa kau terlambat? Apa kau sakit?"

Kibum menoleh dan menatap Yesung tajam. "Jangan bicara denganku."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang menyesakan hati Yesung, yeojya itu kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang terluka karena ucapan Kibum yang bagai katana tajam. Sedangkan Kibum, dia masih melanjutkan langkahnya dengan memegangi bagian kiri perutnya.

**xxXxx**

Suara ponsel bergetar membuat si pemilik ponsel itu mengangkatnya dari meja dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya. Namja gemuk bernama Shindong itu menatap lurus dan menjawab telepon dengan suara datar. "Yeoboseyo?"

Namja itu diam sebentar. "Dimana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Desis Hyukjae. "Aku akan membayar semua uangnya, jadi jangan mencariku. Dan dengar… jangan libatkan Donghae dalam hal ini. Semua ini keputusanku."

"Diam dan cepat kemari," Namja itu tidak peduli dengan ucapan Hyukjae. "Aku bahkan punya fotomu, pelacur murahan." Ancam Shindong.

Hyukjae terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia mengulang waktu yang tak mungkin bisa kembali. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh namja brengsek ini.

"Ataukah harus kujual _online_?" Tanya Shindong dengan nada mengancam.

Hyukjae menurunkan ponselnya dan mengklik tombol merah tanpa melihatnya. Dia hanya bisa melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin yang ada dikamarnya. Matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan yeojya yang saat ini terisak dan badannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Brengsek."

**xxXxx**

"Ah… mashita!" Ujar Siwon ketika menggigit roti bakar miliknya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hm! Gomawo oppa, dietku lancar sekali karena setiap pagi aku hanya memakan roti bakar disini."

Yesung menunduk dan tersenyum malu dipuji seperti itu. Tapi mata Siwon menatap Yesung aneh. Dia memperhatikan Yesung dari atas sampai bawah. "Dia bersih dan rapi."

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Eung! Dia seperti namja yang maskulin! Kau kalah, Siwon-ah."

Yesung terkekeh dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan spatula. Sedangkan Siwon menatap Sungmin kesal karena dikalahkan oleh Yesung. Tapi yeojya kelinci itu tidak peduli dan tetap melahap rotinya.

"Kajja." Ajak Sungmin.

"Tunggu," Siwon menahan Sungmin. "Kita beli satu lagi, ya?"

Sungmin menatap Siwon bingung. "Untuk Kibumie? Dia tidak suka roti, Siwon-ah. Jika kita membelikannya, dia tidak mungkin memakannya."

Siwon berpikir sebentar. "Tapi dia datang terlambat dan dihukum seharian oleh Jung seonsaengnim. Dia juga terlihat seperti orang sakit, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Ya, geumanhae. Kajja, kita bisa telat. Sekarang pelajaran koala raksasa itu!"

Siwon akhirnya menurut dan mengikuti Sungmin. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa diam terpaku. Mendengar Kibumnya yang dibicarakan kedua murid tadi. Yesung melempar spatulanya dan langsung berlari keluar kios kecil miliknya.

"Kibum-ah.. sakit!"

Yesung berlari dan menerobos pagar sekolah. Yesung terus berlari sambil menyebut nama Kibum berkali-kali. Yesung terus berlari sambil berteriak nama Kibum, seolah mencari Kibum disetiap-tiap kelas. Seorang namja keluar dari sebuah kelas.

"Kibum? K-Kim Kibum?"

Yesung langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berlari memasuki sebuah kelas. Mata tajamnya mencari-cari Kibum, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Namja bernama Siwon itu mengajak Yesung mendekati seorang yeojya yang sedang menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja.

Yesung langsung mengangkat tubuh lemas Kibum yang bersandar diatas meja. "K-Kibum-ah?! K-kajja kerumah sakit!"

"U-umma juga meninggal seperti ini. Kibum tidak boleh mati! Kau akan mendapat suntikan dan membaik."

Dengan sigap Yesung mengangkat tubuh Kibum kepunggungnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Diluar, seorang yeojya berseragam rapi menghadang Yesung membawa Kibum pergi dari sekolah. Yesung tahu benar kalau yeojya ini adalah seorang seonsaengnim.

"Ya! Dangshin nuguya?! Nugunyagu?!"

Mata Yesung yang sudah berkaca-kaca memandang yeojya berseragam itu dengan tatapan memohon. Namun yeojya itu tidak mau mengerti keadaan Yesung dan Kibum sekarang. Perlakuan seperti ini sudah sering Yesung dapatkan dari masyarakat disekitar sini.

"D-dia…" Yesung mulai terisak. "C-choneun, oppanya Kibum. Dan ini… Kibum adalah adikku. A-aku, adalah oppanya Kibum. Dan Kibum adalah adikku. A-aku… oppanya Kibum. Dan Kibum… adalah adikku."

Sambil terisak, Yesung terus mengatakan kalau dia adalah oppanya Kibum dan Kibum adalah adiknya Yesung. Ketika seonsaengnim itu kesal, Yesung langsung berlari keluar sekolah dan menggendong Kibum kerumah sakit sambil terisak.

**xxXxx**

"Kami akan merawatnya, jadi jangan takut."

Yesung menatap miris Kibum yang sedang beristirahat diranjang pasien, tertidur. Appa dari Ryeowook, Kim Hankyung yang merawat Kibum dirumah sakit. Dia masih khawatir atas keadaan Kibum yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan baginya.

"Butuh waktu untuk mengetahui hasil tesnya. Kami harus melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan lagi. Lebih baik, kau beristirahat saja dulu." Jelas namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu.

Yesung mengangguk tanpa menatap dokter itu. "Ne, uisanim."

"Kemana sepatumu? Hilang lagi, Yesung-ah?"

Hankyung mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah, kearah kaki Yesung yang sudah tidak memakai sepatu dan lecet-lecet. Yesung ikutan menunduk dan memperhatikan kakinya yang terluka. Yesung hanya mengangguk guna menanggapi pertanyaan Hankyung.

Sepatu dari Ryeowook, hilang.

**xxXxx**

Donghae menatap kios roti bakar milik Yesung yang sekarang sudah kosong. Untung saja warga sana tidak berani dekat-dekat dengan kios milik Yesung, jadi tidak mungkin ada orang yang berani sekedar masuk untuk mengambil uang hasil penjualan roti bakar Yesung.

Donghae merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel berbentuk flip. Namja itu membuka ponselnya dan mencari nama seseorang. Setelah itu dia mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

**xxXxx**

Donghae duduk disamping Yesung yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk dibangku ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Namja itu sudah memanggil nama Yesung berulang kali, tapi Yesung masih saja berusaha untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan matanya yang lelah.

"Yesung-ah…"

Yesung akhirnya terbangun dan melirik Donghae yang duduk disampingnya. "Hm, Donghae-ah?"

Donghae tersenyum kecil pada Yesung. "Biar aku yang menunggu disini. Kau pulang dan tidurlah dirumah," Donghae mengusap rambut Yesung, sayang. "Kibum baik-baik saja, jadi jangan khawatir."

"Donghae-ah… jaga Kibummie baik-baik, ne?" Gumam Yesung sambil tertidur.

Donghae terkekeh. "Keurae, aku akan menjaganya. Maka itu sekarang kau pulang dan tidur dirumah, eung?"

Yesung menggumam masih dalam tidurnya. "Donghae-ah… jaga Kibummie baik-baik, ne?"

Kali ini Donghae mengangguk, walaupun Yesung tak melihatnya. "Keurae, aku akan menjaganya. Kau istirahatlah dan jangan khawatir akannya."

"Donghae-ah… tolong jaga Kibummie baik-baik, ne?" Lagi-lagi Yesung mengucapkannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan menjaganya."

"Aniya, kumohon… Donghae-ah. Tolong jaga Kibummie…"

Donghae menatap Yesung iba. Donghae memang tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan Yesung, tapi dia pasti akan menjaga Kibum walaupun Yesung tak memintanya. Karena Donghae sangat menyayangi Yesung seolah Yesung hyungnya sendiri.

"Keurae, akan kujaga," Donghae berdeham, menahan air matanya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Yesung menjawab Donghae dengan dengkuran halus dari bibir _kissable _yang terbuka milik Yesung. Donghae terkekeh dan mengelus rambut halus Yesung yang berwarna hitam. Donghae kembali merogoh sakunya dan mengambil kembali ponselnya ketika ponsel itu bergetar hebat dikantungnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

**xxXxx**

"Kau sudah datang?"

Donghae menyalakan lampu yang berada disamping pintu masuk café tempatnya bekerja. Seorang yeojya manis sudah menunggunya disana. Perlahan Donghae beringsut duduk disofa yang berada disebrang yeojya itu.

"Hyukjae-ah, kau kembali?"

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya. "Begitulah…"

Donghae tersenyum manis dan duduk disofa yang berada tepat didepan yeojya itu. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa minum bersama?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

Donghae mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya, menciptakan senyuman terbaiknya. Benar, Donghae memang tidak pernah tersenyum setulus itu pada siapapun. Hanya pada Yesung dan pada Hyukjae, yeojya yang sukses membuatnya jatuh hati.

**xxXxx**

Yesung masih tertidur dalam posisi duduknya. Semua orang keheranan karena namja itu bisa tahan tidur dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman seperti itu. Tak lama kepala Yesung mulai oleng ke kiri dan ia nyamankan kepalanya dibahu yang sangat nyaman.

"Ngh…"

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan dan kaget karena dia sedang menyender ke bahu seseorang. Tapi dia masih ditempatnya. Belum berniat untuk memindahkan kepalanya yang nyaman dari bahu hangat itu. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, imut.

"Nyenyak?"

Yesung langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut mendengar suara Ryeowook tepat disampingnya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis ketika Yesung langsung menjauhinya. Yesung menoleh pada Ryeowook untuk memastikan kalau sungguh yeojya itu yang daritadi dia sandari. Ryeowook menoleh kearahnya juga, membuat Yesung buru-buru melepas kontak matanya.

Tiba-tiba Yesung tampak menyesal. "Ryeowook-ah, m-mianhae. Aish… m-mianhaeyo."

"Waeyo?"

"A-aku.. menghilangkan sepatu yang kau berikan padaku." Ujar Yesung tanpa menatap Ryeowook, takut.

"Uhm… gwaenchana, Yesung-ah. Kau bisa pakai yang lain, kan?" Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Aku akan pulang kerumah. Jangan tidur disini, benar-benar tidak nyaman. Masuklah kedalam, didalam ada kasur untukmu."

Yesung menoleh sambil tersenyum manis. "Kibummie tidak suka aku berada disampingnya. Dia sangat membenci dimana aku berada disampingnya."

Yesung terkekeh, walaupun hatinya sakit menerima kenyataan kalau Kibum memang tidak menyukainya. Kibum sangat menolak keadaan Yesung dan bersikap seolah Yesung bukan siapa-siapanya. Yesung seolah tidak ada baginya. Ryeowook menatap Yesung miris.

Yeojya itu… ingin sekali membantu Yesung.

**xxXxx**

Donghae menahan gelas kecil berisi soju yang ingin Hyukjae minum. Donghae tahu kalau sebenarnya Hyukjae juga tidak begitu suka minum karena dia gampang mabuk. Makanya Donghae menahan gelas kelima yang akan diminum Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" Bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae dengan susah payah menelan kembali rasa sedihnya. Ingin sekali ia menumpahkan seluruh air matanya saat ini. Dia menolak, dia tidak ingin Donghae mencemaskannya lagi. Dia tidak ingin bersikap lemah dihadapan Donghae.

"Ayo kita minum lagi, Donghae-ah." Jawab Hyukjae.

Seorang namja gemuk bernama lengkap Shin Donghee itu memasuki café, namja yang sering menyiksa Hyukjae. "Aigo, selalu saja nganggur. Ayo kita berjudi!"

Hyukjae merasakan aura jahat kembali mendekatinya. Ingin sekali yeojya itu melarikan diri saat ini juga, tapi sekarang Donghae menggenggam tangannya. Membuat perasaan tenang menyelimuti dirinya yang ketakutan karena Shindong.

"Chagiya! Ayo kita bermain sekarang." Ujar Shindong pada Hyukjae.

Shindong mendekati Hyukjae dan melihat tangan kurus nan putih Hyukjae yang digenggam Donghae. Membuat Shindong geram setengah mati pada Donghae. Shindong menghela nafasnya kesal, kesabarannya sudah tiba diakhir.

"Kau memohon agar tidak melibatkan dia atas masalah kita. Lalu sekarang kau bersamanya? Ini namanya bukan melibatkan, pelacur sialan?!"

Hyukjae hanya diam dan menahan air matanya. Shindong menampar Hyukjae dipipi kanannya, membuat yeojya itu tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya terisak.

"Kau menyukainya!" Tampar Shindong lagi. "Kau tahu kau menyukainya!" Shindong kali ini menjambak rambut panjang Hyukjae dan menariknya kencang, membuat Hyukjae mendongak meringis kesakitan. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan! Kau milikku sampai kau membayar hutangmu, pelacur gembel sialan!"

Donghae yang tadinya diam saja akhirnya berdiri dan menghajar Shindong. Sontak Hyukjae juga kaget atas perlakuan Donghae walaupun dia senang karena Shindong dihajar juga. Donghae meninju pipi Shindong berkali-kali, sampai diujung bibir Shindong terlihat darah disana.

"Akh! Kubunuh kau!" Teriak Shindong.

Ketika Shindong tersungkur, Donghae langsung berdiri lalu menendang perut dan dada namja itu berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya Shindong sudah tidak berkutik lagi. Donghae berjongkok dan menatap Shindong tajam dibalik sana.

"Jangan pernah dekati dia lagi!" Perintah Donghae penuh penekanan.

"D-dia bilang kalau dia punya fotoku, Donghae-ah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana," Panik Hyukjae ketakutan. "Mungkin saat aku tertidur."

Shindong meraba lantai dan menemukan sebotol soju yang terjatuh akibat perkelahian mereka. Sedangkan Donghae menatap Shindong marah sekilas lalu menatap Hyukjae lagi. "Foto seperti apa?"

Hyukjae menggeleng lemah sambil terisak. "Molla…"

Donghae menarik kerah baju Shindong. "Berikan padanya!"

"Brengsek!"

Setelah dirasa Shindong sudah memegang botolnya, dia berniat memukul kepala Donghae dengan botol itu. Tapi reflek Donghae yang bagus membuat Donghae menyadari kalau Shindong bersiap memukulnya dengan botol soju itu. Donghae meninju botol soju itu sehingga tangannya berdarah.

Donghae mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan karena tersulut emosi. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu, bagaimanapun caranya."

**xxXxx**

Yesung yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya langsung dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sepasang sepatu _converse_ yang hampir serupa dengan sepatu yang dimiliki Ryeowook. Namja itu memungut sepatu yang sengaja ditaruh disitu oleh Ryeowook. Dengan senyum lebar Yesung memangku sepatu itu.

Tangan Yesung masuk kedalam sepatu itu dan mengambil sebuah kertas kecil yang dibentuk menjadi sebuah amplop yang ditinggalkan Ryeowook. Yesung membukanya perlahan dan mulai membaca apa yang ditulis Ryeowook disana.

'_Berjanjilah kepadaku kau tidak akan menghilangkan ini, yaksokhae?_'

Yesung tertawa setelah membaca huruf demi huruf yang ditulis tangan oleh Ryeowook. "Ryeowook-ah."

Yesung mengangkat sepatu itu lagi dan menatapnya senang. Ini sudah yang ketiga kali Ryeowook memberikan sepatu pada Yesung, yang pertama ditukar dengan roti bakar, yang kedua entah hilang dimana. Dengan konyol Yesung mencium sepatu yang masih baru itu lalu tertawa lagi ketika menemukan kalau sepatu itu sungguh baru.

**xxXxx**

"Yesung-sshi benar-benar tidak mau masuk karena takut kau marah. Dia bilang kau lebih suka sendirian, Kibum-sshi," Hankyung menghela nafasnya. "Anak itu… yang ia miliki hanya jaket dan celana lusuh. Tapi beberapa tahun ini akhirnya aku akhirnya mengetahuinya. Dia bekerja keras setiap hari dan malamnya. Aku selalu berpikir kenapa dia bekerja berat untuk mengumpulkan semua uang itu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya memakai uang-uang itu. Tapi akhirnya aku mengerti sekarang. Aku melihat bagaimana dia membayar semua biaya keperluanmu. Dan dia tetap tersenyum. Akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa bekerja begitu keras."

Kibum mendengarkan seluruh cerita dari Hankyung yang sembari memeriksa keadaannya. Pintu kamar Kibum dibuka oleh Yesung dari luar. Yesung tersenyum senang ketika melihat Kibum yang melirik kearahnya.

"K-Kibum-ah? Kau sudah bangun?" Yesung tersenyum manis. "Gwaenchana? Oppa akan pergi sekarang. Kereundae, aku akan datang lagi."

Kibum hanya menatap Yesung datar, yeojya itu masih lemas.

**xxXxx**

"Ta-tapi aku ini oppanya…"

Yesung menatap Hankyung sedih. "Hasil testnya menunjukan kalau ginjalmu tidak cocok, Yesung-ah."

Namja itu menunduk dan mengambek, tipikal anak kecil. "Tapi Yesung oppanya Kibum. Tidak mungkin kalau ginjal kita tidak cocok…"

"Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya."

"Ta-tapi aku ini oppanya," Ujarnya hampir menangis. "Aku ini oppanya…"

**xxXxx**

Lee Hyukjae merapikan _sweater _polosnya yang menutupi setengah paha mulusnya. Betis kecil nan mulus itu terekspos dengan jelas. Sepatu _gladiator _yang berciri mempunyai _zipper _dibelakang berwarna cokelat itu menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Ambilah," Tangan kurusnya mendorong sebuah amplop kearah Shindong yang duduk dihadapannya. "Itu semua yang kupunya, akan kubayar lagi nanti. Berikan fotoku sekarang."

Dengan santai Shindong menghisap rokoknya dan mematikannya diasbak. "Baiklah, akan kuberikan padamu."

Shindong mengeluarkan dompetnya dan melakukan sesuatu dengan benda kotak berwarna hitam itu. Sedangkan Hyukjae menunggu dengan sabar karena dia masih tidak tahu foto seperti apa yang dimiliki Shindong. Ia sungguh takut jika Shindong menjual fotonya secara _online_.

Namja gempal itu menyodorkan sebuah foto Hyukjae yang diambilnya ketika Hyukjae sedang menoleh kearahnya dengan senyum manis. Senyum tanpa beban yang jarang ditunjukan oleh seorang Lee Hyukjae. Jadilah Shindong memiliki foto itu.

Bukan foto yang ditakutkannya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud memaksamu. Saranghae, Hyukjae-ah…"

Hyukjae geram ketika mendengar pernyataan menjijikan yang keluar dari mulut namja itu. Dengan kesal, Hyukjae merobek fotonya sendiri tanpa perasaan. Sesekali umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir _kissable_-nya. Shindong hanya bisa memperhatikan Hyukjae dengan wajah datarnya.

Setelah foto itu sudah terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian, Hyukjae melempar potongan foto itu pada wajah Shindong dengan kasar. "Cinta? Setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Sekarang kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Jangan memberiku omong kosongmu tentang cinta! Kau membuatku jijik."

Hyukjae berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shindong. Sedangkan namja gemuk itu hanya bisa menatapi punggung sempit milik Hyukjae.

"Ini semua karena namja itu? Karena Donghae?"

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti ketika mendengar nama familiar itu. Shindong hanya mengangguk kecil ketika mendapatkan jawaban tak langsung dari Hyukjae. Dia mengerti sekarang kalau Hyukjae benar-benar menyukai Donghae, dan begitupun Donghae yang juga menyukai Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kembali melangkah keluar café itu dengan tegas. Sedangkan Shindong kembali menghela nafasnya, nafas memburu.

"Lee Donghae."

**xxXxx**

Yesung bersenyum senang dan tampaknya tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa senangnya. Namja itu menjerit bahagia dilorong rumah sakit, membuat beberapa orang yang berada disana melirik keheranan. Yesung berjerit-jerit senang dan terus saja begitu.

"Uwaahhh! I-itukah yang akan kita lakukan?! Ja-jadi Donghae bisa memberikan ginjal miliknya untuk Kibum?! Uwah!"

Saking hebohnya, Yesung bertepuk tangan senang. Tetapi ia lupa kalau tangannya sedang diperban saat ini karena luka melepuhnya kemarin. Membuatnya kesakitan dan bahagia disaat yang bersamaan. Lagi-lagi Yesung tidak peduli dan berlari riang keliling lorong rumah sakit.

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Yesung lalu menatap Donghae menyesal. "Donghae-sshi, jeongmal jwisunghamnida karena Yesung tidak berterimakasih padamu karena dia kelewat bahagia."

Donghae juga ikutan memperhatikan Yesung. "Yesung pikir itu hal yang wajar karena dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku. Yesung sangat bodoh, itulah sebabnya dia melakukan jerit bahagianya." Ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook.

"Ginjal Donghae! Yeyeye!"

**xxXxx**

Kibum yang masih merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya ketika pintu itu dibuka dari luar. Mata sayunya mendapati Yesung yang menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam kamarnya untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"K-Kibum-ah…" Yesung membungkuk sambil terus mengucapkan kalau dia meminta maaf. "Seharusnya aku yang memberikanmu ginjlaku karena aku ini oppamu. Ta-tapi tak apa karena sahabatku Donghae mau memberikan ginjalnya untukmu. Gwaenchana?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Jangan hanya berdiri disana. Masuklah…"

Yesung membulatkan matanya. "B-bolehkah?"

"Masuk saja."

Yesung berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan Kibum. Senyum Yesung kembali mengembang ketika tak ada jeritan makian dari Kibum ketika dirinya mulai mendekatinya seperti biasanya. Yesung takut dan tidak mau dimarahi Kibum jika ia dekat-dekat dengan Kibum.

Kibum mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ketika Yesung sudah berada disamping ranjangnya, Yesung tersenyum pada Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya diam dan memperhatikan Yesung dengan wajah datarnya. Membuat Yesung sedikit risih.

Mata Kibum menemukan tangan Yesung yang diperban. "Tanganmu kenapa?"

Yesung buru-buru menyembunyikan tangannya kebelakang. "A-ah! Aniya, Kibum-ah. Gwaenchana…"

"Bagaimana tanganmu bisa terluka?! Kenapa bisa kau selalu terluka seperti orang bodoh?!" Perlahan setelah membentak Yesung, Kibum mulai terisak pelan. "Kau selalu jatuh dan pergi. Keureom, bagaimana kau bisa merawatku dengan sangat baik?"

Yesung hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kibum menangis. Yesung tidak pernah melihat Kibum menangis dihadapannya, apalagi karena dirinya. Membuat namja tampan nan babo itu bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

**xxXxx**

Yesung menatap bulan yang bersinar terang yang berbentuk bulat sempurna itu dengan takjub dibukit rendah itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merengut ketika awan gelap menutupi bulan itu. Bibirnya mengerucut imut dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Kibum sedang dioperasi tapi tidak ada bintang-bintang," Keluh Yesung. "Semua karena awan tebal yang menyebalkan."

Ryeowook yang ikutan menatap langit itu mengangguk setuju. "Mungkin sebentar lagi mau turun salju. Bulannya ikut bersembunyi karena takut kedinginan."

Yesung menggeleng dan menatap Ryeowook sebal. "Andwaeneunde, jangan turun salju. Kibum sedang dioperasi jadi appa dan umma harus melihat. Orang-orang yang sudah meninggal akan menjadi bintang. Appa dan umma yang menjadi bintang harus melihatnya."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Yesung-ah."

Ryeowook yang sedang memandangi Yesung tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan tatapan mata Yesung yang menajam. Membuat yeojya mungil nan manis itu terdiam, namun tidak takut. Entah perasaan apa ini, pikir Ryeowook.

"Wae, Yesung-ah?"

"Wookie… mainkan piano untukku." Pinta Yesung.

"P-piano?"

"Eung! Permainan piano Wookie membuat bintang-bintang turun," Ujar Yesung dengan wajah memohon. "Mainkan piano untukku."

Ryeowook menunduk dalam. "Yesungie, pianoku… menyedihkan."

Yesung menggeleng cepat. "Aniya! Permainan piano Wookie membuat dunia menjadi lebih indah, lebih cantik. Membuat dunia menjadi lebih… mengagumkan. Wookie, Yesungie tidak bisa berbohong. Yesungie tidak berbohong. Bintang-bintang harus datang. Appa dan umma harus melihat–"

"Semua ini karena awannya, Yesungie. Awan gelap membuat kita tidak bisa melihat bintang-bintang." Potong Ryeowook dengan suara parau.

"Kalau begitu Wookie harus bermain piano. Membuat bintang-bintang datang." Suruh Yesung dengan suara yang makin menuntut.

Ryeowook lagi-lagi hanya bisa menunduk dan menatap memandang Yesung tanpa emosi dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Aku ingin bermain piano untukmu. Jika saja aku bisa…"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yesung, namja itu berhenti menuntut Ryeowook untuk bermain piano. Melihat Ryeowook yang hampir menangis saja dia rasanya menyesal setengah mati. Namun Yesung tak mampu meminta maaf lagi sekarang, tidak bisa. Bibirnya kelu, terlalu merasa bersalah.

**xxXxx**

Donghae mengeluarkan asap rokoknya perlahan dan memperhatikan namja yang duduk didepannya. Shindong, juga merokok dan melakukan kegiatan yang Donghae lakukan. Sembari menatap orang yang berada dihadapan masing-masing, sampai sekarang mereka hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau pikir aku main-main waktu kubilang akan membunuhmu?" Suara Shindong memecah keheningan malam itu.

"Serahkan fotonya."

Shindong mengangkat ujung bibirnya, membentuk seringaian licik. "Donghae-ya, jangan membuatku melakukannya. Mengapa kau bersusah payah untuk membelanya, hm?"

"Agar bajingan sepertimu tetap menjauh dari kehidupannya," Ujar Donghae pelan. "Serahkan."

Shindong kembali menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Emosinya sepanas ujung punting rokok yang memerah ketika rokok itu dihisap. Dimatikannya rokok itu dengan cara dihancurkan ujungnya kedalam asbak dengan tanpa perasaan.

"Kembalilah besok." Perintah Shindong.

"Aku akan kembali besok, besok, dan begitu juga seterusnya. Aku akan terus kembali sampai kau menyerahkannya padaku."

Donghae beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan café remang-remang yang sudah lama ia jadikan tumpuan hidup. Shindong kembali menyundut sebuah rokok dengan korek api dan menghisapnya kembali. Sebelum Donghae benar-benar keluar, Shindong memanggilnya.

"Donghae-ya," Namja tampan bernama Donghae itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Bagaimana tanganmu yang terluka karenaku?"

Donghae memutar tubuhnya. "Bukan urusanmu. Dan kukatakan padamu, mengambil nama 'Bintang Kecil' sangat tak pantas untukmu."

Namja tampan itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertinggal. Shindong tidak lagi menginterupsi Donghae, dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Tak lama Shindong menunggu, seorang yeojya menghampirinya dengan angkuh.

"Mwoya?"

Shindong menengadah. "Duduklah dulu."

Dengan malas, Hyukjae duduk ditempat yang sama dimana Donghae duduk tadi. Tangan kurusnya masuk kedalam mantel hitam bertudung yang mencapai lututnya. Bagaimana bisa Shindong menyia-nyiakan yeojya secantik dan seseksi Hyukjae?

"Apa yang kau coba lakukan pada Donghae?" Tanya Hyukjae geram.

"Sebegitu takutnya kah? Sesuatu yang mungkn terjadi padanya?"

Decakan kesal keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. "Jebaliyo, jangan ganggu Donghae."

Shindong menghela nafasnya. "Cukup terlihat diwajahmu, Hyukjae-ah. Pergilah sejauh yang kau mampu."

Air mata mulai menumpuk dipelupuk mata yeojya manis itu. Jika saja ia menunduk, pasti Shindong tak akan bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Hyukjae yang sudah ingin menangis itu. "Aku akan menghentikanmu bagaimanapun caranya."

Kali ini giliran Hyukjae yang bergegas keluar dari café itu. Membuat Shindong kembali sendirian ditempatnya. Dua namja yang duduk cukup jauh dari tempatnya tiba-tiba menghampiri namja gemuk itu. Berdiri mematung bagaikan robot.

"Sajangnim?" Tanya salah satu namja itu.

"Ikuti jalang itu," Titah Shindong pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Dia akan membawamu pada si bajingan Donghae itu."

"Ne, sajangnim. Kereundae, seperti apa ciri-cirinya?"

Shindong memutar otak sebentar. Tiba-tiba senyum licik kembali terpasang diwajahnya, entah dia sungguh terlihat seperti penjahat.

"Dia memakai perban ditangannya."

**xxXxx**

Yesung menempelkan sebuah kertas panjang didepan kiosnya. Tangannya yang diperban mencoba untuk mengecek kembali plester perekat yang ia gunakan. Kegiatannya sedikit terganggu karena seorang yeojya manis berlari menghampirinya.

"Yesung-sshi? A-apa kau melihat Donghae?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan nafasnya yang tak teratur.

Yesung mengaitkan alisnya bingung. "Donghae? D-dia kearah sana." Tunjuk Yesung dengan tangan kanannya yang diperban.

Hyukjae tersenyum padanya. "G-gomawo!"

Dengan cepat Hyukjae kembali berlari kearah yang Yesung tunjuk tadi. Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan tak merasa kalau dia sedang diperhatikan dua namja yang bisa saja mencelakainya. Tanpa curiga, ia berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

Yesung berjalan masuk kerumahnya dan mengambil perlengkapan yang kira-kira Kibum butuhkan dirumah sakit. Obat-obat oles yang kata Ryeowook bisa menyembuhkan penyakit kanker juga ia bawa karena ia tak tahu obat apa itu. Tangan kecilnya beralih pada sebuah kaleng kenangannya.

Kaleng yang berisi mainan diwaktu kecil. Matanya tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan mainan-mainan itu, yang ia ambil hanya sebuah foto yang menunjukan appa, umma, Kibum, dan dirinya pada jaman dahulu. Waktu Yesung belum menjadi bodoh.

Yesung menyisipkan foto itu kedalam saku jaketnya dengan hati-hati, takut rusak. Setelah itu ia kembali mengemas barang-barang Kibum yang dibutuhkan yeojya itu selama dirumah sakit. Seperti handuk dan pakaian.

Setelah dirasa semua sudah cukup, namja tampan itu membawa dua buah tas besar yang berisi barang-barang tadi. Yesung memakai sepatunya seperti yang diajarkan Ryeowook padanya. Namja tampan nan bodoh itu tidak pernah menginjak bagian belakang sepatunya lagi. Dipandanginya sepatu itu lama.

Ia mulai berjalan keluar rumah dengan membawa masing-masing satu buah tas ditangannya. Tak lupa, ia menoleh kedalam rumah gelap itu sebelum meninggalkannya. Tatapan matanya seolah ia tak akan pernah pulang lagi.

Gang-gang ia lewati dengan perasaan senang, karena ia akan melewati rumah Ryeowook sebentar lagi. Yesung ingin mengajak yeojya itu kerumah sakit dan ingin mengatakan kalau dirinya menyukai Ryeowook. Antara gugup dan senang.

"Ya! Donghae!"

Langkah kaki Yesung terhenti ketika mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut seseorang. Perlahan tapi pasti, Yesung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati dua namja besar berdiri jauh darinya. Yesung tidak bisa melihat wajah dua namja itu karena mereka berdiri ditempat yang gelap. Tapi dia bisa melihat kalau kedua namja itu memegang sebuah batu bata dimasing-masing tangannya.

"Kau Lee Donghae?"

Yesung semakin yakin dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap dua namja itu. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan kalau dia takut, bahkan ingin berlari pun tidak. Senyumnya masih terpatri disana tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

'_Kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa ibu tinggalkan untuk Kibum. Kau lah hal terakhir yang bisa umma tinggalkan untuknya. Umma berharap umma bisa berbuat lebih banya, tapi umma tidak bisa.'_

Yesung masih bisa mengingat kata-kata ummanya disaat akhir

_Adik kecilku, Kibummie. Gwaenchana.. karena aku ini oppamu. Saranghae._

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook menyenderkan kepalanya dipiano hitam itu. Jari telunjuknya yang kurus itu memencet salah satu tuts piano, do. Beberapa kali ia memencet tuts putih itu sembari menatapnya dengan lemas. Seolah energinya terserap ke piano itu.

"_Wookie, di Kanada ada tempat dimana kita bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Yesung."_

Ucapan riang dari Hangeng masih terngiang ditelinganya yang dihiasi anting bintang kecil berwarna hitam. Tentu saja ia senang, senang bukan main jika Yesung sungguh bisa disembuhkan dan menjadi namja normal. Dan setelah itu dia bisa menyatakan cinta pada Yesung tanpa harus berpikir ulang.

Namun.. biayanya tak murah. Ryeowook memang orang berada, tetapi ia tidak mempunyai sejumlah uang besar yang dikeluarkan untuk orang asing. Apalagi Yesung bukan siapa-siapa keluarganya. Namun Ryeowook sangat ingin membantu Yesung, menyembuhkan Yesung.

Jarinya pindah ke tuts nomor lima dan memainkannya dua kali. Membuat nada unik dari penggabungan dua kali do dan dua kali sol. Pindah lagi, jari kurusnya ke tuts selanjutnya disamping kanan sol. Dua kali juga.

Entah keajaiban apa. Ryeowook memainkan lagu Bintang Kecil dengan fasih, seolah ia sudah kenal lama dengan tuts-tuts yang ia mainkan. Sampai akhirnya tangan kirinya ikut bermain dinada rendah. Hangeng dan Heechul memandang anaknya kaget sekaligus bahagia.

Do, adalah nada terakhir dari lagu itu. Dan Ryeowook membuat lagu itu keseluruhan menjadi lebih indah, cantik seperti dirinya. Ryeowook menoleh kepada kedua orangtuanya, matanya memanas dan siap mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sana.

"A-aku bisa, umma.. appa. A-aku harus bilang Yesung!"

**xxXxx**

Yesung berjalan lambat-lambat, seperti biasanya. Tangannya yang diperban masih memegang tas yang berisikan baju-baju Kibum. Jalanan itu masih gelap, apalagi salju perlahan turun. Yesung tersenyum didalam kegelapan, senang karena salju mau menemaninya.

Sampai akhirnya ia dipertigaan jalan, rumah Ryeowook. Lampu jalan menyinarinya, membuatnya merasa bias. Wajahnya lebam, darah mengucur dari atas dahinya. Preman-preman itu sungguh memukulinya karena tidak tahu kalau itu bukan Donghae.

Yesung mendongak, menatap kearah kamar Ryeowook yang terutup gorden tipis. Ia tidak bisa melihat Ryeowook, namun ia bisa mendengar suara dentingan piano dari dalam rumah itu. Dan ia yakin betul kalau Ryeowook sedang bermain piano.

Layaknya orang sekarat, Yesung tiba-tiba terbayang kenangannya dengan Ryeowook. Disaat yeojya mungil nan manis itu mengeramasinya dan menata rambutnya, membuatnya terlihat tampan. Disaat yeojya itu cerita kalau ia membuat roti panjang di Eropa sana.

Tiba-tiba bayangan itu hilang. Yesung melirik kebelakang dengan sisa tenaganya, sepatunya ketinggalan lagi.

"Sepatu.. sepatuku…"

Dengan oleng, ia memungut sepatunya yang teronggok dibelakang sana. Ia terjatuh diatas aspal berlapis salju tipis. Tangannya yang diperban terulur untuk mengambil salah satu sepatunya yang ketinggalan dengan susah payah. Ia sudah hampir menangis sekarang.

"A-aku sudah berjanji.. tidak akan menghilangkannya lagi."

Tangannya sudah meraih sepatu itu, namun tubuhnya kembali terjatuh ditumpukan salju itu. Sehingga ia menghadap kelangit gelap yang bertabur salju indah. Inikah kematiannya? Ditemani oleh salju dan suara dentingan piano menyejukkan dari dalam rumah Ryeowook? Dia akan terkubur didalam salju?

Kepalanya nyeri, sangat sakit. Namun ia tidak mau berteriak ataupun mengeluh, bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis? Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Menatap langit dengan wajah dilumuri darah segar, lalu air bening berasal dari ujung matanya lalu mengalir kesisi wajahnya itu apa?

Tangannya mengambil foto yang ia sisipkan didalam jaket lusuh yang biasa ia pakai. Foto keluarga yang tadi ia ambil dari kaleng dirumahnya. Sambil terisak dan menahan rasa sakit, ia menatap foto yang ia pegang dengan tangan yang tak diperban.

"A-adik kecilku.." Gumamnya. "Aku harus merawatnya dengan baik. Umma.. a-aku takut, umma. Aku takut."

Tangannya lemas, tak mampu lagi menopang untuk terus tegak. Sekarang ia pasrah, ia menatap langit malam lagi. Dentingan piano terus terdengar, salju terus bertaburan, dan langit masih gelap. Matanya menutup rapat.

"Saranghae, Wookie-ah."

Kematian terindahnya..

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook berjongkok disana. Menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, bahkan ia tidak bisa berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan sekarang. Yang jelas, matanya sekarang sudah berair dan pipinya sudah basah karena air mata.

Ditatapnya wajah damai itu, bibirnya masih berwarna merah muda seperti biasa. Tangannya dan lehernya masih hangat. Namun tak ada lagi detak jantung dan nafas yang keluar dari tubuh tak berdaya itu. Menambah kesan tak bernyawa bagi Ryeowook.

"Ye-Yesung? Yesungie? Irreona, jangan tidur dijalanan. Dingin pula," Ryeowook membersihkan salju yang berada diwajah putih Yesung. "Irreona, Yesungie nae sarang. Irreona.."

Tentu saja tak ada balasan dari namja yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu. Dengan lemas, Ryeowook memeluk tubuh yang tak berjiwa lagi itu. Masih hangat.. Ryeowook baru merasakan kalau namja ini begitu harum dan hangat.

"Irreona, Yesungie! A-aku.. sudah bisa bermain piano sekarang! kau harus melihatnya! Hiks.. kau harus melihatku bermain piano.."

Ia menyesal.

"I-irreonaa…" Isaknya lirih. "Saranghae, Yesungie. Neomu saranghaeyo.."

**xxXxx**

Hari ini pertama kalinya hujan diakhir Musim Dingin ini. Setelah tiga hari yang lalu adalah hari dimana salju terakhir bertaburan. Ryeowook, masih disana. Dibalkon kamarnya yang mengarah ke pertigaan jalan dimana Yesung ditemukan tak bernyawa.

Ya, dia masih menangis.

Sesekali ia mengusap air matanya, namun lebih sering membiarkannya jatuh kelantai. Kadang ia terisak, kadang pula ia sesegukan. Masih tidak percaya kalau dia sudah tiga hari tidak bertemu dengan namja tampan itu.

"J-jemput a-aku, Yesungie.."

**xxXxx**

Kibum memasuki sebuah gedung kecil, tak begitu ramai. Sebenarnya ia benci jika harus kesini, sungguh ia sangat benci masuk ke gedung ini. Sudah dua kali ia datang kesini dan sepulang dari sini, ia pasti akan menangis. Seperti beberapa tahun silam.

Ia menaruh payungnya ditempat payung dikumpulkan. Mantelnya sedikit basah karena terciprat sedikit air hujan yang lumayan deras hari ini. Namun ia tak peduli. Ia berjalan lurus mendekati seorang namja yang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi berkas dan juga komputer.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya namja itu sopan.

"Aku.. ingin mendaftarkan surat kematian."

Namja itu mengambil sebuah kertas panjang, Kibum yakin itu formulir. Namja itu menaruhnya diatas meja dan mendongak pada Kibum yang masih berdiri disana. "Pertama, tolong isi lembaran ini. Jika sudah selesai, tolong berikan padaku."

Kibum menatap formulir itu datar, tak ada emosi disana. Namun ia tidak kuat jika harus menuliskan formulis ini lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Apalagi melirik huruf-huruf hangul yang membuatnya jengah itu saja ia enggan.

Namja itu menatap Kibum bingung. "Apa kau butuh bantuan?" Namja itu mengambil lagi kertas panjang yang ia berikan pada Kibum. "Apakah perlu aku yang mengisikannya untukmu?"

Kibum tak menjawab.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan almarhum?" Tanya namja itu pertama-tama.

"D-dia…" Kibum mulai terisak. "Dia itu oppaku. Dan aku… adalah yeodongsaengnya. A-aku, adalah yeodongsaengnya Yesung oppa. Dan Yesung oppa adalah oppaku."

"Ne, aku sudah menulisnya."

"A-aku… yeodongsaengnya Yesung oppa. Dan Yesung oppa… adalah oppaku."

"Ne, alamatmu?"

"Aku.. adalah yeodongsaengnya. Dan Yesung oppa adalah.. oppaku."

Kibum terus mengatakan hal yang sama sambil terisak. Seperti apa yang Yesung lakukan jika ia ditanya siapa oleh orang, Yesung pasti mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang. Dan sekarang, Kibum tak akan malu lagi. Dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Ne, itu sudah kutulis."

"Dia.. adalah oppaku. Dan aku adalah yeodongsaengnya. Dia.. hiks.. adalah oppaku! Dan aku.. adalah adik kecilnya! Yesung oppa.. hiks.. hiks.. adalah oppaku! Dan aku.. adalah adik kecilnya Yesung oppa!"

.

Kibum memeluk lututnya, mendongak menatapi sekeliling kamar itu. Yesung jarang membersikan kamarnya, jadilah kamar itu tak begitu rapi. Kibum pun tidak mau mengubah sedikitpun. Kibum sungguh merindukan oppanya.

Makin mendongak, ia bisa melihat sebuah kertas ditempel. Dimana sang oppa menempelkan kalimat panjang apa yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. Kebanyakan hangul Kibum terlihat disana, ia benar-benar menyayangi Kibum. Dan Kibum sadar hal itu terlambat ia ketahui.

_Buatkan sarapan untuk Kibummie. Jangan berisik agar Kibummie tidak terbangun. Kibummie.. Kibummie.. Kibummie.._

Yeojya cantik itu membacanya satu-satu. Ia tahu apa yang Yesung tulis disana. Yesung menulis kegiatan rutinnya disana dengan rapi. Tanpa sadar, Kibum kembali meneteskan air matanya. Selama ini apa yang ia sia-siakan?

"Yesung oppa.."

**xxXxx**

**Three Years Later**

Kibum menatap salju pertama yang turun ditahun ini. Musim Dingin agak telat datang, membuatnya sedikit kesal. Tidak tahukah kalau Yesung oppanya sangat menyukai Musim Dingin, namja itu juga pasti merindukan Musim Dingin terlebih salju.

Seorang namja bertubuh altetis keluar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Choi Siwon, namja yang memenangkan hatinya setelah oppanya tak ada disisinya. Siwon duduk disamping Kibum dan membiarkan Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya dilengannya.

"Salju pertama, Wonnie. Oppa pasti suka melihatnya.."

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum erat.

"Hah.. bogoshipeoseo." Gumam Kibum.

"Besok kita akan mengunjungi makamnya, kan? Aku yakin oppamu juga merindukanmu," Ucap Siwon lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kibum singkat. "Yakin sekali."

_Yesungie oppa.. bogoshiptago._

**xxXxx**

"Gamsahamnida.."

Yeojya manis dengan senyum gusi tercantik itu membungkuk. Celemek berwarna merah marun itu sangat cocok dengannya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa bergerak leluasa karena ada yang mengganjal perutnya. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir kuda, amat manis.

"Hyukjae eonnie, aku mau pesan!"

Hyukjae mengangguk kecil dan berjalan pelan kesana. "Mau pesan apa?"

Yeojya muda itu melirik menu. "Aku mau Jageunbyeol Toaster dan susu strawberry, kau apa Kyu?"

"Babo Toaster dan susu cokelat."

"Bilang saja menu biasanya, Sungmin-ah. Tunggu sebentar ya.."

Hyukjae berjalan lagi menuju kasir dan menyerahkan kertas pesanan pada karyawannya. Meskipun ia pemilik Jageunbyeol Toaster, ia juga harus bekerja keras. Karena café kecil dengan banyak cabang ini sudah mulai ramai sejak pertama kali buka. Apalagi dengan nama Kim Ryeowook dibawa-bawa. Pasti banyak pengunjung, seperti ini.

Mata bundar Hyukjae melihat sebuah mobil terparkir diluar. Yeojya manis itu tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Meskipun sedang hamil, ia tetap aktif. Sejak tadi tidak bisa diam. Hyukjae memeluk Donghae ketika namja itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"Nado.."

**xxXxx**

Yeojya mungil itu berada dibalik _grand piano _berwarna hitam, anggun dengan gaun berwarna sama dengan sang piano. Rambutnya digelung, ia tampak menawan malam itu. Jari-jari kurusnya menari diatas tuts-tuts piano.

Beberapa orang yang memegang alat musik lainnya menunggu aba-aba kontuktor. Membiarkan Ryeowook bermain solo didepan para penonton yang semuanya adalah orang Perancis. Ya.. dia kembali kesini untuk mengadakan konser.

.

"Merci.."

Ryeowook keluar dari _hall_, masih menyeret gaun hitamnya. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas, reflek mendongak untuk menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari sana.

_Yesungie, aku kembali lagi kesini. Kau pasti sudah menungguku untuk melakukan hal ini, kan? Apa kau mendengarnya? Nada piano dari lagu Bintang Kecil yang kau ingat, sekarang aku bisa. Aku tahu kau mendengarnya._

_Gomawo, Yesungie._

_Saranghaeyo._

**xxXxx**

**Miracle Of Giving Fool**

**-End-**

Saya nepatin janji untuk post dihari Rabu tanggal 20 Maret, kan? Ehehehehe..

Pertama.. mian.

Saya ngga bisa bikin 'ending' yang berbeda dengan cerita aslinya karena nggak enak dengan _summary_. Saya bilang kalau ini ff 'remake' tapi kalau ending ngga sesuai dengan asli kan kayanya gimana gitu, jadi saya bikin agak diedit sedikit dibagian akhirnya.

Kedua.. gomawo.

Untuk semuanya yang udah mau sempetin baca ini ff yang asli aneh banget. Siapa coba yang mau Yesung jadi babo? Yah.. ada beberapa yang bilang Yesung emang udah babo dari sananya #eh #slapped terus-terus gomawo pokoknya untuk yang udah sempetin baca dan review dan follow dan favorite. Sumpah.. saya sayang banget sama kalian! *hugs and kisses*

Thanks To: **LeelysSparkyu, Kim Rae Sun, Lee Hyojoon, choi Ryeosomnia, Heldamagnae, yoon Hyunwoo, R'Rin4869, jongwookie, RianaClouds, ryeoclouds27, SimbaRella, raerimchoi, cloudlovekyusung, Drabble Wookie, Yulia CloudSomnia, yws411, hyena, Cho97, ryearyeo, Miho, ji hyun lee, Devi AF, Ryeong Cloudy, ryeofha2125, wookiecil, RyeoCi9, dheek enha, Fika, dan beberapa Guest :D**

Maaf ngga bisa balesin satu-satu karena waktu dan halaman yang terbatas, takutnya kalian malah ngga berkenan membaca author note jadi ya sudahlah. Sekarang Question & Answer aja yuk.

**Q: Ending bikinan sendiri?** Nggak bisa, saya ngga tanggung jawab malah kalo dibuat ngga sesuai film malah ada konflik. Saya sudah mempertimbangkan dan saya akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti alurnya.

**Q: Yesung bisa sembuh? **Sebenernya bisa, udah saya kasih tau kan di Canada ada tempat untuk menyembuhkan Yesung. Tapi sayang.. Yesungie mati duluan~

**Q: Kok di Rated M? **Saya kapok cerita saya diremove admin FFn. Daripada mereka ngeremove cerita saya, mending cari aman. Takutnya ngga sesuai dengan Rated T, jadi Rated M ajalah..

**Q: Ini terinspirasi dari film yang judulnya apa? **Miracle Of Giving Fool, kalau di Korea mungkin lebih terkenal dengan nama 'Babo'. Silahkan menonton filmnya dan menangis ria~

**Q: Kok Kibumie jahat banget? **Haha ini pertanyaannya saya suka sekali! Banyak yang nanya nih! Saya cuma ngikutin gimana karakternya difilm. Dan ternyata berhasil membuat Kibum menjadi orang yang disebelin disini hahaha #gaploked

**Q: Scene yang membingungkan. **Oops, sorry banget memang ini benar-benar kesalahan saya. Bahasanya agak ribet memang disitu. Saya aja yang mau nulis pusing, gimana reader yang baca kan..

**Q: Shindong jadi ahjusshi mesum? **Yep! Bener! Kamu dapat seratus point!

**Q: Kibum menyimpan penyakit? **Ne! Sudah tahu jawabannya kan?

**Q: Hyukjae jadi pelacur? **Hahaha yang ini aku ngakak bacanya. Well.. agak gaenak ya ngomongin Hyukjae pelacur padahal cuman minjem nama kok. Maafin aku ya, Hyukie eonnie.

**Cha! **Segitu aja deh balasan pertanyaan kalian. Sebenernya ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang belum pengen saya jawab. Yaitu.. bener mau hiatus? Saya cuman bisa bilang, selama ini saya semi-hiatus. Kadang-kadang _mood _nulis kadang nggak. Tapi saya cuman pengen nyalurin ide yang berdesakan diotak, bukan maksud apa-apa.

Sebelum hiatus, mungkin saya akan mem-post beberapa fiction lagi. Kemungkinan ngga chaptered, hanya one-shoot aja. Semoga kalian tetep melestarikan menulis atau membaca YeWook Fanfiction. Yell-yellnya! YEWOOK IS REAL! #eh

Last! Saya bener-bener bilang GAMSAHAMNIDA dari dalam hati saya yang paling dalam. Pujian kalian.. bikin saya melayang tahu? Tumben-tumbenan kan? Mungkin ini rasanya ya.. susah ninggalin dunia menulis fanfiction. Yang reader tapi berkeinginan untuk menulis fanfic! Coba tulis dari sekarang! karya kalian bakal dinilai loh sama reader seperti kalian. Mulailah menjadi author! *hugs*

Mind to review again?


End file.
